Run Wild and Never Look Back
by LunaJay07
Summary: Logan was James' rock, no matter what trouble the boy would get them into, but could James' have gone too far this time? Now they are on the run and Logan refuses to leave James' side even with the entire county looking for him, including Logan's own foster brother Kendall who is the chief of police. Slash! Jagan/Kenlos. A/U.
1. We Are

**Pairing:** Jagan  
**Rating:** M

**POV: **Logan

**Warning:** Swearing, slash, sexual content, criminal acts  
**Summary:** Logan was James' rock, no matter what trouble the boy would get them into, but could James' have gone too far this time? Now they are on the run and Logan refuses to leave James' side even with the entire county looking for him, including Logan's own foster brother Kendall who is the chief of police

**Author Note:** This is a fic I originally wrote for the Jonas fandom. It was one of my most popular fics, so I'm converting it to BTR. It's completed, I just have to convert the characters, so it shouldn't take me too long to post. It's only 13 chapters!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that you may recognize especially BTR.

**_This story is A/U. They are not famous. Kendall and Logan are foster brothers. _**

**Run Wild and Never Look Back**

**Chapter One: We Are**

He was my best friend since kindergarten, my one and only true friend. Even when times were tough, I could always count on him.

He was the popular guy in school. The one all the girls swooned over as he walked down the hall. The guy all the other guys wanted to hang with because they thought it would boost their own popularity. He was the rebellious jokester that everyone seemed to love, except for the authorities of course.

Me on the other hand, I was the weirdo. The quiet guy that tried too hard to fit in. I was the guy that the cool guys would come to if they wanted answers for their homework. The guy the girls would talk to, only to get information about my best friend, but he never saw it that way.

He would be out in the courtyard with all his popular friends having a good time, yet when I arrived, he would ditch them for me. I was the one he would turn down parties and dates for just to hang out at my place on a Friday night. I was the one he would take a punch for from the school's jocks when they would push me around.

No one ever understood why he would waste his time with me. Not even me.

My family was quite taken by him as well. Even though he got me into trouble at times they never forgot the fact that he was my best friend. My only friend and they were grateful for that. They never did have any reason to hate him. My foster mom was the only authority he ever paid mind to. He treated her with the up most respect and she treated him like a son. That he was grateful for.

He never knew his father. He took off before he was even born. His Mother died when he was four. He was sent to live with the only family he had left, his Aunt and her husband. She hated her sister when she was alive, jealous of all her accomplishments and she continued her vengeance with him. Treating him like shit.

Her husband wasn't any better. He treated him like a servant. Demanding he get him his beer and to find the remote. They beat him too. Just for the fun of it. I'm the only one who knows that though.

His Uncle didn't work. Neither of them did. He claimed he hurt his leg while he was in the service, but everyone knew it to be a lie.

All they did was sit on the couch all day watching reruns and smoking weed until they ran out, waiting for his latest unemployment check to come in so he could go out and buy more.

That's why he easily became part of my family. My foster mom took pity on him. She said he was just misunderstood. She loved taking in outsiders. She was already a single mother raising her own two children when she took me in after my father was killed. She tried to foster him too, but his aunt and uncle wouldn't sign him over. By the time we were in High School, he was practically living with us anyway. He had his own mattress where he slept on the floor between my brother's beds and mine and we cleared out a space in our closet for him to hang his clothes.

The only time he returned home to the trailer park was for the bimonthly visits that child welfare would perform to see that his Aunt and Uncle were taking care of him. It was the only time the place was cleaned. They would smile and talk about him, lying of course, as if he were their son. They would of let him leave years ago if it wasn't for the check they received every month for 'taking care' of him. As soon as the inspector left, so would he and they wouldn't care.

He was my best friend, my only friend. The one guy I would do anything for. By anything, I mean anything.

That's why I'm here now.

In an old rickety boarded up house on the outskirts of the city that we once called home. A place we would never be able to come back to. Not alive anyway.

They had us surrounded. The house was lit up with the flashing red and blue lights. Kendall's voice could be heard through the megaphone. He was my foster brother, the chief of police. He was the one who found us.

Kendall was pleading with him to let me go. They considered me a hostage, but he and I both knew better. I know that Kendall knew better too. I was here on my own free will. It was my choice. He had gotten me into this, but I knew that I was free to go at any time, but I couldn't leave him.

We were on the run. We couldn't go back and we couldn't give in. Not without a fight anyway.

We lost so much in the past two months. But to give in now, we would be giving up so much more.

He was my best friend, my only friend. We told each other everything. Everything, except for our biggest secret.

Now that the secret is out, I'm not letting him go.

James is my world, my everything.

I'm not the criminal here. I know it. He knows it. Kendall knows it.

If they want him, they are going to have to take me too.

It all started two months ago. It was mid September and we just started our senior year at the community college.

It was a big year for me. I was pre-med and I was determined to get into UCLA the next year. I was focusing all my free time on studying. I knew there wasn't much to worry about. I was already accepted into their pre-med program right after High School, but James and I had a to do list. At the top of the list was **_Room Mates _**at college.

Though in high school it seemed he spent more time in detention than in an actual classroom, James was intelligent. He graduated sixteenth in our class, me being the Valedictorian, but out of two hundred kids in our graduating class, sixteenth wasn't bad at all.

He too was accepted to UCLA for their acting program, but he couldn't afford the tuition and being as stubborn as he was, refused to let my mom help him out. Instead, he decided on the community college where he received a full four-year scholarship and I stayed with him.

Though there were times when I regretted that decision.

Like that morning when I woke up to him and another one of his random hook ups, going at it across the small dorm room.

It was nothing new. It happened at least three times a week if not more. He did what he could to be as discreet about it as possible always sneaking them in after he thought I was sleeping and trying to keep their moans and grunts to a minimum.

The only problem is that I was never sleeping. It was impossible to sleep when he wasn't there. I would always worry about him. Afraid that he got arrested again, or perhaps hurt or something. I was never content until he was home. Safe in his bed, whether he was alone or not.

So as always, I rolled over to my side, my back facing them. I put my ear buds in, turning the volume up louder and louder with every scream and moan I could hear over the song blasting from my IPod. It was just nearing the end of my favorite song, when the loudest cries rang through the room, signaling the end of their activity.

Lowering the volume, I listened to their small post orgasmic conversation. It was the same as always. James would smile, all sweaty and out of breathe. He would then lean down and kiss her cheek, saying it was incredible or amazing. She would then giggles and replied with what she thought to be a sexy witty comeback. He would look into her eyes and tell her how beautiful she was, causing her to melt in his arms. He would then wait a few moments before looking over at the clock with a fake groan.

This whore replied with a "What's wrong sweetie?"

"I didn't realize how late it was. I have an early class and I need my beauty sleep," James lied.

"Awe, do I really have to go?" she asked pouting her lips.

"I'm trying to get a scholarship to UCLA for next year. I can't miss a class."

"Awe, well can't I stay and wait for you?"

"See, I would let you, but my roommate is pre-med and he needs the room to study, so-"

"Alright. But you'll call me later right?"

"Of course."

I knew that tone. It was his 'of course I will call you- if I'm ever bored and need a booty call' tone.

I closed my eyes and tried to think of something other than the image of him kissing her goodbye as she crawled out of his bed, completely naked and looked for her clothing she tore off in a haste. She was gone in about five minutes, hell of a lot less time than most the other whores.

"Logan?" he called out as soon as we were alone.

I rolled over and was met with his smile. It was perfect: Bright, white and beautiful. I love his smile.

"Sorry," he said. "I tried to get rid of her last night, but she was a bit clingy."

"It's ok, James," I smiled my fakest smile. It wasn't perfect like his. Nothing about me was even close to being perfect.

We lied there for a few moments in a comfortable silence, both of us in our respectable beds, just staring at one another. This was nothing new to us. It happened all the time. It was as if we were communicating without speaking. All we needed was that connection we got when my eyes locked with his hazel orbs. We could do this for hours. In fact we have done this for hours.

I was content. It was Friday and my first class didn't start till noon. He had the day off. We were perfectly fine just lying there.

He was the one who broke the silence as he pushed himself up and sat at the edge of his bed with only a sheet to cover him, while he rubbed a hand through his mess of brown locks.

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously. It's not like him to be out of bed this early, if there was no reason for it.

"I need to go to the trailer to see if I have any mail."

"Wouldn't it come here?" I asked confused.

"Not this. It's my inheritance from my Mom. It didn't kick in until I turned twenty-one la few months ago, but the lawyer needed some time to get everything squared away for me. I'm just waiting for some papers to sign and my Aunt's place is the only address they have for me."

I turned my head to face the ceiling as he stood, the sheets dropping to the floor revealing all of him. It wasn't like I hadn't seen him like this before. I have. On many occasions. I was just afraid that if I looked, I wouldn't be able to turn away.

I had memorized it as it was. All I have to do was close my eyes and I could see his perfect flawlessly golden skin. His body toned to perfection. Every muscle perfectly sculpted to perfections as if Michelangelo himself had carved him from stone. And I must say, very well endowed. It was no wonder he had them lining up at the door every night.

"You want to do something tonight?" he asked after he was fully clothed, allowing me to turn back towards him.

"Isn't that frat party tonight?"

"Sure, but I didn't really feel like going. How about a movie? Your choice."

"Yea. Sounds good," I replied, sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"Mind if I borrow your car?" he added with his puppy eyes.

My car was my baby. No one touched her. No one except him and he knew it.

I sighed reaching over to my desk and grabbing the keys and tossing them to it.

"Be careful with her please. "

"Aren't I always?" he smirked.

"Yes, you're always so careful to hide all them speeding and parking tickets."

"How did you-"?

"Next time don't leave them in the glove compartment."

"Right. The trunk!" he teased, stuffing his cell phone into the pocket of his leather jacket. "I'll pick you up at the Science building?" he asked knowing that Organic Chemistry was my only class for the day.

I nodded with a yawn.

"Get some more sleep, Logie Bear!" he ruffled my hair before walking out the door.

I fell back onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. I hated when he did that. The littlest touch sends sparks coursing through my entire body. It felt like I was struck by lightning every time he was close to me.

James was my best friend. My only friend.

I knew everything about him. All his deepest darkest secrets were mine too.

He knew everything about me as well. Everything that is except for the one that meant the most to me.

The one that I knew would destroy what we had if he ever knew.

The one that left me laying here, hard as a rock. Images of him and I, replacing those of him and his one-night stand. Images where I was the one he was holding and kissing. Though instead of lies to get me to leave, he would be whispering the three little words I longed to hear from him.

**Author note:** Should I continue?


	2. You're Not Alone

**Author Note: **Thank you guys for the interest in this story. Hope I don't disappoint. I promise there will be plenty of Kendall and Carlos in this as well. Just haven't gotten to them yet. Also this is M rated so there are some Smutty scenes just to forewarn you. I know i originally said this will be 13 chapters, but i have been combining chapters to make them longer, so it might not be that long. Its just a fun short story. Enjoy and tell me what you think :)

**Chapter 2: You're Not Alone**

I was sitting on the bench just outside the science hall. We got out early that day, so I knew James wouldn't be there yet. As I waited, I took out my textbook and tried to do some homework. Tried, being the operative word.

Police sirens interrupted me as I was trying to read. Being James' best friend and my brother being the youngest Chief of Police in our town, I was no stranger to the sound, but these were just nonstop. It seemed like every time I attempted to read a sentence, another police car would fly by, their lights flashing and sirens crying.

By the fifth car, I gave up.

No later did I put my book back into my bag, did my cell phone ring. I stared at the ID with confusion. It was Kendall.

It wasn't odd for him to call me. He called me all the time. He was my big brother and we were close. Not as close as James and I, but pretty close.

What bothered me was the fact that five police cars had just blew by, obviously on the way to an important call, yet he was taken the time to call me.

Hitting talk, I put my phone to my ear.

"Hey bro?"

"Logan? Are you alright?" Kendall's frantic voice called through the speakers.

"Yea, Kendall. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Where's James? Is he with you?"

"No. I just got out of class. James is supposed to pick me up, but he isn't here yet. He borrowed my car to go to his Aunt's house."

"When did he leave?"

"I don't know. About eight or so?" I shrugged trying to think back to the morning. "Is everything alright?"

"Look, Logan, when you see him. Have him call me, right away! Alright?"

"Sure, Kendall. I'll have him call you," I said confused. "What's going on? I saw like five police cars."

"Don't worry about it. Just have James call me. I'll explained everything later, but I got to go. Love you bro."

"Love you, too," I said before ending the call.

I slumped back against the back of the bench, thinking. What would Kendall want with James? Was he in trouble? Was he hurt?

I began to panic thinking of all of the possibilities. If something happened to him, I wouldn't know what to do. He's my best friend. My everything. I needed him!

"Logan!" a familiar voice broke me away from my horrid images. Looking up, I saw him. He was standing beside my car, the passenger door opened for me.

I gathered my things and ran towards him, stopping in my tracks as I took a good look at him.

He was a mess. His usual perfect hair a tangled mess, his clothing torn and bloodstained. His face and arms were covered in fresh cuts and bruises and his eyes wore a look of horror and fear.

This wasn't the first time I had seem him like this, yet something about this time felt different. He seemed different.

"Logie, c'mon. We have to go, now," he called out frantically. More sirens echoed around us as two more police cars wailed around us. This time, they sounded like they were heading in our direction.

I looked around in confusion before stumbling my way over to him and throwing myself into his arms.

"What did they do you this time, James?" I asked as if we were little kids again and he was standing on the doorstep of my house in tears after another one of his Uncle's bad moods.

"I'm alright. I took care of it," he assured me, hugging me close to him. "I'll explain later. We have to go."

I nodded letting him go. I didn't need an explanation. If he said it was alright, then I believed him. I trusted him with my life. He always told me the truth. Even when he was in trouble.

I climbed into the passenger seat and buckled up as he closed my door. He threw my things into the back seat before getting into the driver seat and throwing the car in reverse. He slammed on the breaks causing me to fly forward, the seatbelt being the only thing stopping me from colliding with the dashboard. He then threw the car into drive and stepped on the gas, forcing me back against the seat.

"James, what are you-? Slow down! You're going to kill us!"

"Sorry," he apologized, easing up on the speed just a bit, his hazel eyes focused on the road in front of him.

I looked around at the passing buildings and noticed our direction.

"James, the movie theatre is the other way," I said realizing we went in totally the opposite direction.

"We're not going to the movies."

"What? Then where are we going?"

"We're going away for a while. A little vacation."

"Vacation?" I asked looking at him before turning to the backseat to notice several duffle bags and other belongings back there. "James, are you insane? We have school! We just can't leave. Turn around! We have to go back!"

He shook his head.

"James, turn around now!"

"No, Logan!" he said sternly, refusing to look at me as he turned onto the highway.

"James, please! This is insane. We need to go back."

"I'm not going back there."

I could hear the desperation in his voice. He was determined. There was no persuading him.

"James, please. I know he hurt you, but we can fix this. We can tell Kendall-"

"It's already fixed, Logan. He won't hurt me again. He can't hurt us anymore."

"Then, please, James. Turn around. Go home."

"I can't go back, Logan!" he shouted at me, forcing me to jump in shock.

He never yelled at me. I was always the one to yell. Even then he would always keep a calm voice and do what he could to get me to relax.

I shrank back into my seat, staring out the window, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to fall. My silence must have caught his attention, because he placed his hand over mine.

"Logie, I'm sorry," he said, his voice calm and normal again. "I'll explain everything later. I promise."

I nodded as he took my hand into his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I took his hand into both of mine and examined it. It was covered in dried bloody cuts and bruises. It looked as if he had smashed it through a window. Again.

"You're my best friend, Logan. You know that, right? The only friend I got," he said to me, sending me a weak smile.

I returned his smile. All our lives people were throwing themselves at him, begging to be his friend, yet he chose me. We were like brothers. Brothers.

Then I remembered, "Kendall called. He needs you to call him."

James frowned as he took his hand out of mine, "Give me your cell."

I nodded, pulling it out of my pocket and searching for Kendall's number before handing it to him. James took one look at it before tossing it out the window.

"James! That was new. It was an early birthday gift!"

"We can't take it with us, Logan. They'll find us."

"They'll find us? Who will find us? What are you talking about?"

James took a deep breath, refusing to look at me again as he kept his eyes focused on the road ahead of us.

"I did something, Logan. Something bad," he paused for a moment as to inhale deeply, "Real bad!"

My heart sank at his words. This definitely wasn't the first time he had been in trouble, but he never looked like this before. His eyes never held such fear and guilt.

"B-bad?" I found myself stuttering. "How bad?"

I watched as James turned off onto an exit ramp that led just outside the city. He was silent until he reached the stoplight before turning all his attention to me. Two muddy lines ran parallel down his cheeks from his salty tears mixing with the dirt and dried blood that covered his golden skin.

"Real bad, Logan," he sniffed before the light turned green and we made a left.

I stared at him in awe as he continued to drive. Words wouldn't form as many different scenarios played over in my mind. I knew he would tell me later, that it wasn't the best time, but curiosity got to me. I had to know what we were dealing with.

"Did you steal something James? Clothes? Shoes? Money?"

He shook his head no, his tears falling faster with every guess.

"You're not into drugs are you? Is that why your Uncle attacked you? You didn't take his stash, did you?"

"No, Logie. You know I would never do that," he whispered through his tears.

"Did you hurt somebody?"

He sniffed loudly at this suggestion and gave a slight nod.

"Was it your Uncle? Did you hurt him for hurting you?"

James nodded again, wiping away a few tears as he stopped the car and put it in park before resting his head against the steering wheel.

"Can we go inside? Then I'll tell you," he asked after a few moments.

Looking around I noticed we had reached the end of a long dirt driveway. In front of us stood an old run down house. It was a two-story farmhouse. The paint was chipped and the windows were all boarded up. The weeds were overgrown and the lawn unkempt. An old tire swing hung from a large oak just to the right of the house. Trees surrounded A third of the large overgrown yard while the back was a massive crystal blue lake. With a few gallons of paint, a weed whacker and some windows, the place looked like it would have been a nice home.

"Are you coming, Logan?"

I jumped when he said my name before turning to him. He was already out of the car and in the back seat, pulling out the bags of clothes and food he had brought.

Nodding, I unbuckled my seat belt and rushed out to help him. With our hands full, we made our way through the overgrown weeds and up the front steps to the doorway. James opened up the screen door which creaked from years of nonuse, before falling off its hinges altogether, making both of us jump at the unexpected crash.

"It's, ah, not exactly the Hilton, but it's better than a trailer park," he joked half-heartedly reaching into his pocket pulling out a key and unlocking the door, before pushing it open with a loud creek.

We stepped into the house and looked around. The wooden floors were covered in a thick layer of dust and dirt, but over all, the place wasn't too bad. To the right of the door was a good size kitchen. Through another doorway, I could see what must have been the dining room area. To the left of the door where we stood was the living room. The rooms were already furnished, dusty white sheets protecting the furniture from the elements. Pictures even littered the walls, though covered in too must dust to see the actual photos. Directly ahead was a set of stairs and behind the stairs connecting the kitchen to the living room was a small hallway, which led to the only bathroom.

Closing the door behind me, I followed James into the living room and watched as he removed a sheet from one of the furnishings, revealing a large leather sofa, which surprisingly appeared to be brand new. He set his things down before taking the bags I held and tossing them onto the couch as well. He then grabbed my hand and led me over to what was revealed to be a matching loveseat, where we sat down.

I looked down at our hands that were still interlaced. He must have noticed, because he quickly took back his hand and began fidgeting with a rip in his jeans.

"Are you ready to tell me why we are here?" I asked using the sleeve of my hoody to wipe his tear-stained face.

James leaned into my touch before nodding.

"I-I um."

"Take a deep breath," I coached him. "And start from the beginning."

James nodded, his tears falling once more as he began, "I went to my Aunt's house. Like I said I was going to. I did everything I usually do. Called ahead to tell them I'm coming. I stopped and picked up a six-pack for my Uncle as a peace offering. I parked your car at the park down the road so they wouldn't see it.

"Everything was fine when I first got there. They ignored me, except for taking the beer as they watched Cops, complaining that it wasn't cold enough.

"But when they noticed me going through the pile of bills to look for my letter, they got suspicious and before I could even find it, my Aunt snatched it away and opened it."

"What did it say?"

"It was a list of my inheritance. Everything my Mother had left me. It also included the keys to this house, a few storage facilities and some other stuff. The rest was papers I had to sign."

"What made him attack you?" I asked quietly, tears forming in the back of my eyes as I looked once again at the condition he was in.

"My Aunt was reading the papers and happened to notice her name as the recipient, if anything were to happen to me," James stopped and sniffed as his tears fell freely down his cheek.

I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him to my chest as I rocked him back and forth until he was calm enough to continue.

"They never knew about it or the fact that my Aunt was the other name mentioned. So when they saw that, they started calling me a 'good for nothing son of a bitch' and 'worthless piece of shit'. The usual.

"He started punching me and kicking me. I couldn't get away.

"My Aunt stopped him for a moment. Just to get a few more answers out of me. Then he started again, but this time, when he came after me, he had a knife. Logan he tried to kill me!"

My tears were falling freely now as I could only picture too well, his Uncle coming after him with a knife. Trying to end his life. What would have happened if he had succeeded? I've mentioned it before, I couldn't live without James. He is my everything.

"He figured that with me out of the way, that the inheritance would be all theirs, until my Aunt noticed the clause I had added myself a few months ago when I was contacted about everything.

"He stopped and looked at me. His eyes were- I never saw him that angry before. They were never supposed to find out about it. About anything.

"Then he said- he said-" James shook his head, a heart-wrenching sob spilling from the back of his throat as he thought about it, "I just snapped!" he continued. "Before he knew what was happening, I grabbed the knife and I slit his throat. He never had a chance, Logan.

"I killed my Uncle."

I froze at that part. It was far worse than I could ever imagine. How could James- my James- do something so horrible to another living being?

I remembered one time, when we were eighteen, my foster mom was teaching us both how to drive. It was James's turn, but he wasn't nervous at all like I was. My mom had us taking turns driving around the block. Nothing big, but as James was turning a corner, a squirrel ran out in front of him. James slammed on the breaks, but it was too late. He cried all night about the incident and wouldn't drive for two weeks after that.

How could he hurt a person?

"I'm sorry, Logan. I'm so sorry," his tears were soaking right through my hoody as well as the two shirts I wore underneath. "I had to do it Logie. He said he was-"

"It's alright, James," I cut him off, not wanting to hear more. "It was self-defense. You had no choice. He would of hurt you."

"I know, Logan, but he-"

"The cops will understand. We have to tell them. We have to tell Kendall."

"No!" James jumped out of my arms and to his feet. "We can't Logan. They'll send me away. I'll go to jail! My Aunt was there. She'll lie and tell them I did it! That I started everything!"

"But you didn't! You were protecting yourself! Kendall will believe you! He has to! I'll make him believe!"

"It doesn't work that way. They don't listen to people like me! I'm trouble as far as they see it! They're just waiting for a reason to lock me away. I can't do that, Logan. I just- I just can't, alright?"

"So what are you going to do, James? Huh? Stay here and hide?" I stopped at my own words. "That's exactly what you have planned isn't it? That's why we're here?"

James looked down at me with his big hazel eyes and frowned.

"I can't go back there, Logan. If they don't put me away, then she'll kill me," he whispered, the desperation in his voice matched his eyes.

He was right. I sighed, thinking to myself. James was my best friend. My everything. I couldn't leave him.

"I'm staying too," I said jumping to my feet causing James to look up in surprise.

"No, Logan. You can't! You have school and-"

"James, if you weren't planning on me staying, then why did you bring me clothes?"

"I wasn't thinking straight then, but like you said in the car, you have school and then med school, Logan. You're going to be a doctor and help people. You still have a life! I don't!"

"My life is with you, James!"

I stopped when I realized what I had said. My hand flew to my mouth as James looked up at me with wide eyes.

"I-I mean- you got me involved, James! I'm in just as much trouble as you! I'm an accessory to the crime."

"Logan, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking, but you can get out of this. Kendall can help you."

"Not without giving you away, I can't. They will hound me until they find you and I won't let them get to you. I'm staying!"

James shook his head as he walked across the room and grabbed a hand full of bags. My bags.

"James?"

Without a word, I followed him outside where I found him throwing my bags into the back of my car before turning to me and handing me my keys.

"Go, Logan!" he demanded.

"No!" I stomped my foot. "I'm not leaving without you!"

His face softened as he noticed my determination, "Logan. Please. This is my problem. Not yours. Just go."

I closed my eyes, trying to think. I couldn't think.

"Please," he pleaded with me.

I couldn't say no to him. It was too hard.

Grunting, I took my keys and without a word, I got into my car and started it up.

"Thanks, Logan," he said leaning in through my window to hug me, though I refused to hug back. "I love you!" he added softly through his tears, kissing the top of my head before running back into the house without a second glance.

I watched him go as my heart beat faster and faster. Those three little words playing over and over again in my mind. I couldn't leave him. Not now. I had to do something. I'd rather die than live without him.

I sat there. Alone. Thinking as I admired my car. My sixty-eight Mustang that Kendall and I had rebuilt from scratch. It was supposed to be Kendall's, but he knew I loved this car way more than he did. He gave it to me when he joined the army after high school and refused to take it back when he came home. I loved this car. It was my baby.

But I loved James more.

Making up my mind, I jumped out of the car, the engine still running. I quickly removed my bags from the back and tossed them onto the porch, checking to make sure James wasn't watching. I then got back into my car and revved up the engine. I had to do it. It would only cause trouble anyway.

Lining it up with my destination, I hit the gas at the same time that I released the break. The lake was in full view before I closed my eyes and ducked my head.

It was all over with a splash.


	3. Picture This

**Author Note:** Sorry for the lack of updating. It wont take this long again. I promise :). Thank you guys so much for the reviews. Hope you like it. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Picture This**

Kendall frowned as he bent down and picked up the smashed pieces of the cell phone littered across the highway. Three Police cars, including his own, surrounded him, forming a barrier to keep him safe from the rush hour traffic that sped by in the opened lanes. Squatting on the ground, he removed his aviators before brushing his golden locks back as he his fingers traced over the engraving of his brother's name.

Kendall had given Logan the phone only a week ago as an early birthday present after the younger boy had lost yet another phone while out hiking with his best friend two weeks prior. This new phone came equip with a GPS tracking device for easy locating. Which is what led Kendall to his present location.

"Is it his, Chief?" his deputy and best friend from high school stepped forward.

Kendall stood up and handed it to the curly haired brunette who studied it.

"Camille, call headquarters and tell them to be on the look out for a sixty-eight Ford Mustang Cobra."

"Cobra? Isn't that Logan's car? Kendall, do you really think your brother's involved?"

"James was his best friend and this wouldn't be the first time he pulled Logan into trouble."

"So you really think he did it then? You don't think the Aunt was lying?"

"I don't know, Camille. When I talked to Logan earlier he said that James had gone to his Aunts. His fingerprints were found on the knife and he has motivation. What do you think?"

"I don't think he did it, Chief. At least not without plausible reason."

"Well let's hope you're right, Camille. Officer Taylor!"

"Yea Chief?" a smiling blonde bounced her way up to her superior.

"Take Deputy Robert's car back to the station and tell them that we have a possible hostage situation. Then you and Stetson take out the chopper and run it up and down the highway as well as along the few towns up ahead. Be on the look out for a sixty-eight Ford Mustang Cobra. Camille and I are heading over to the community college."

"Yes sir," she grinned before taking the keys from the Deputy and bouncing her way over to the third cop who was directing traffic around the vehicles. They watched as she squealed with excitement as she told him about their orders.

"Rookie," Camille shook her head as she climbed into the passenger side of Kendall's jeep.

I watched from the shore as my pride and joy sunk to the bottom of the lake. It was heartbreaking, but necessary. It didn't take him long to come running out of the house and down towards the lake shouting my name. He didn't even bother looking around before he dove straight into the water in his rush to get to the sinking car.

"James!" I called out to him as I too ran towards the edge of the water afraid he would be pulled under by the suction that was pulling my car to its watery grave.

"Logan?" he spun around and swam back towards me before engulfing me in a wet hug as he reached the shore. "What the fuck were you thinking? You could of killed yourself!"

He continued to yell at me, though all I could do was sit there and smile. Those three little words playing over and over again in my head. I knew he only meant it as a friendly gesture, but I couldn't help it. It left me with the hope that deep down he might just feel the same.

"-told you to leave and you try killing yourself. What is wrong with you and why are you smiling like that?" he finally stopped when he noticed his lecture wasn't getting through to me.

I just shook my head, "I'm staying and that's final!" I declared before turning my back on him as I began my walk back up to the house. "You better get inside. Kendall is sure to have the choppers out soon looking for my car!"

I could hear him still mumbling as he walked up the path behind me. Grabbing my bags from the porch, I made my way inside.

I must not have realized just how long I was sitting in my car. James had taken that time to begin cleaning up the place. The kitchen was almost spotless, the food put away and it looked like he had just begun sweeping the living room floor when he rushed to my rescue.

"The power will be turned on tomorrow," James explained, shivering as he walked into the door behind me. His clothes dripping onto the dusty floor of the hallway resulting in small puddles of mud. "I had it all set up last week when I found out about the house. I figured we could come here on weekends or what ever and fix it up. Since you like fixing things and all. I was going to surprise you."

"Well I guess we have all the time in the world now to fix it, huh buddy?" I smiled to let him know I was joking.

He smiled back as he began stripping himself of his wet clothing, "Mind getting me a towel? There should be some in the big red bag."

I nodded, eager for a reason to turn away. I could already feel my body turning against me as he lifted his shirt over his head, revealing his toned chest and abs. The water droplets glistening from the sun that filtered in through the boarded up windows as the sun set over the lake.

I hurried quickly to the living room and located the bag. I opened it up and shifted through the pile of clothes until I spotted a fluffy white towel. I grabbed it and spun around only to find him leaning over me, smiling. I froze on the spot as I took in his exposed body. Why the hell was he so determined to parade around like that in front of me? Did he know what he was doing to me?

"Thanks buddy," he said as he took the towel from my hand and wrapped it around his bare waist. "Want to see the bedroom?" he asked grabbing a few bags.

I gawked at his retreated form before coming to my senses and stumbling up the stairs after him.

The entire upstairs was made into one large bedroom. It consisted of two tall antique looking dressers as well as a large king sized canopy bed. One wall was made into a giant bookshelf, filled with books and old board games. This room, like the rest, contained hardwood floors and due to the windows being fully in tacked, it was almost dust free.

I watched as James went around the room, pulling off the protective covers before throwing the bags down onto the bare mattress of the bed and unzipping one of them.

"Sorry there's only one bed," he said pulling out a set of sheets. "You don't mind sharing do you?"

I gulped before answering, "No. That's fine."

"Good," he smiled up at me as he began spreading the sheet across the bed. "It's getting dark, so we might as well call it a night. Can't do much more in the dark. There should be some pajamas for you in the blue bag."

"Thanks," I replied before rummaging through the aforementioned bag and pulling out two pairs of pants, boxers and a few shirts and tossing an outfit to him as he finished throwing the pillows onto the newly made bed.

"What's this?" he asked looking at the flannel pants and white shirt I tossed at him.

"They're called pajamas, James. As long as I'm sleeping in the same bed with you, you are going to wear them."

"But I-"

"I know, you're not used to them since we started college, but please, James. For me?"

James rolled his eyes before he gave in, "Fine, but only because I love you," he teased before dropping his towel and replacing it with a pair of boxers.

"Love you too, James," I pretended to tease back before climbing in bed. Him crawling in not long after me.

I laid on my side facing him as he faced back at me and we stared at one another. I was perfectly content as always as the room was silent. I stared into his eyes, trying desperately to call out to him. To tell him I needed him more than life itself. Telling him to take me. I was all his.

He just stared back in silence as always. Never moving. Never hinting. Never responding. His eyes held mine as they stared at me as if he were asking a question. Perhaps permission? I usually was able to read him like a book, but when we were like this, he was a complete mystery to me.

I shivered as a tingling feeling ran down my back. I was always like this around him. Especially when he was this close, but he never noticed.

"You cold, Logan?"

Until now.

I shook my head, "I'm fine."

I lied. Well sort of. I wasn't cold, but I wasn't fine either. I was screaming out for him to make a move. Any move. I needed him.

He just smiled that brilliant smile. I never could get over how beautiful he was when he smiled, "You're lying."

Damn, he knows me too well.

"Come here," he said rolling onto his back and gesturing me closer.

I scooted over a few inches leaving a little space between us.

"No," he smiled at me before he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me towards him until my head was lying on his chest.

What a frigging bad time it was to make him wear a frigging shirt.

"There. Is that better?" he asked after I was comfortably snuggled up to his side. Both of his arms wrapped firmly around me.

I couldn't find my voice to speak. If I did, I knew it would defy me and come out in a squeal or something along the lines of 'fuck me now', so instead, I just nodded.

"Night Logan," he whispered before surprising me by kissing the top of my hair.

"N-night James," I responded.

I found myself lying awake that night. I couldn't sleep. I was so overwhelmed by everything that had happened that day. James became a Mur- wanted criminal, we ran away together and I sunk my car into the lake; but looking up at the man who's arms wound around me tightly, I couldn't think of a better place to be right now.

I smiled up at his sleeping form before snuggling closer as I rested my head back onto his rising chest listening to his heartbeat that slowly began to lull me to sleep.

Just as everything was getting fuzzy, I was pulled away from dreamland as James began whimpering in his sleep. Sitting up, I watched as he thrashed around, tangling his body in the sheets. His face was contorted up with pain as he kept repeating the same thing over and over… _"No, kill me. Kill me!"_

I watched in horror as he continued, unsure of what to do as I called out his name in hopes that it would wake him. I could barely get near him to shake him, but with his movements, he wouldn't have been able to feel it anyway. Unable to take it any further, I crawled over to him and wrapped my arms around him in an attempt to still him. Even with his arms pinned to his sides, he still wouldn't stop so I leaned over his ear and began singing softly.

It was an old lullaby that James used to sing at night when we were younger. His mother used to sing him to sleep every night. He said it was one of the few things he remembered about her.

It didn't take long for the movements to seize. I continued to sing as he rolled over onto his side wrapping his arms around me once more before he began crying into my shoulder. He was still asleep, but he was no longer in a panic. I reached my hand up the back of his shirt and began tracing invisible patterns on his back. This finally calmed him and soon he was sleeping peacefully again.

With him in my arms, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"Find anything yet?" Kendall asked as he opened up the drawers to his brother's dresser in his dorm room.

"Some pretty panties," Camille laughed holding up a pair of blood red lace panties, which she just pulled out of the top drawer of James' dresser, "You think they were his or Logan's?"

Kendall shot him a glare, "What the hell are you going on about?"

The deputy chuckled as she twirled the panties around on her index finger as she sauntered over to the chief, "C'mon Kendall, don't tell me you haven't noticed."

"Noticed what?"

"Your brother!" Kendall stared at her in confusion, so she went on, "How many girl's has he been with?"

Kendall thought for a moment, "You two dated!"

"Yea back in freshmen year and he never wanted to do anything."

"So? You were his first girlfriend. He was scared."

"Have you ever seen the way he looks at James?"

"James' his best friend!"

"I'm your best friend! Do you ever look at me like that?" Camille questioned.

"Only late at night when I'm jacking myself off," Kendall joked.

"I am hot, aren't I?" she flashed her pearly whites at her superior. "But seriously Kendall, look around. We've tore this room apart. They took what they needed and left. What kind of person would pack up and run away with a murder suspect? There's obviously no signs of struggle so there's no way he forced Logan to do it."

Kendall winced at the last part.

"That's why we're here, isn't it?" Camille questioned. "You're hoping for a struggle!"

Kendall rubbed his temples before snapping, "Yes Cam! I want this to be a struggle. I want this to turn into a hostage situation!"

"Kendall, you know as well as I do that James would never hurt Logan! I'm not saying that he did it, but if he did, that asshole had it coming!"

"I know he would never hurt Logan, it's just- if it were a hostage situation then when we catch them, Logan will be let go, but if he chose to go with him-"

"Then he becomes an accessory after the fact and goes to jail," Camille sighed finally seeing where Kendall was going with all this.

Kendall sat down on his brother's neatly made bed, his face buried in his hands, "I just- I can't see that happen. He has such a bright future a head of him. Both of them do."

Camille sat down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's going to be alright, Kendall. We're going to find them and James is going to plead self defense and he will get what? Five years maximum? And Logan maybe some community service or something?"

"That's if the jury buys the self defense. You know his Aunt will testify against him."

"Yea, but there's plenty of people out there who can testify against both of them!" Camille patted him on the back before standing up, "C'mon, let's head back to the station and see if Jett and Jo found anything."

I woke up with a jolt, sitting up as fast I could. Looking around, I found myself in an unfamiliar place. It wasn't my dorm. Then I remembered everything that happened the day before. The call from Kendall. James showing up and rushing me into the car. All the sirens. His crazy driving. The house. The bed. The nightmare.

I smiled as I recalled him falling asleep in my arms. He was so beautiful when he slept. The moon filtering in through the window and casting a shadow over his pale freckly skin making him look so young and innocent.

I yawned and stretched before I noticed how bright the sun was shinning outside. Scrambling for my pants that were lying on the floor, I pulled my watched out of the back pocket. It was quarter after ten. I never slept this late.

A loud crash sounded from downstairs and without a second thought, I jumped out of bed and ran until I found myself skidding into the kitchen.

"Shit! I didn't wake you, did I?" James asked as he stood in front of the stove, spatula in one hand and frying pan in the other. "I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed," he smiled.

My heart was racing at the speed of light only to quicken even more when he told me his plan, "You made me breakfast?"

James set the pan back down onto the stove, "I tried, until I went to pick up the pan and the god damn thing burnt me," he pointed to the floor where a mess of eggs lied at his feet.

I couldn't help but giggle. It was then I noticed how spotless the kitchen was, "Wow, this place looks great? How long have you been up?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "Five hours or so! I couldn't sleep so I finished cleaning the house. Now all we have to do is fix the windows. I bought some plastic and tape and stuff last week and stuck it in the shed. I figured we can maybe do that today?"

"Great, we'll get started after I make breakfast!" I insisted, since I was always the one to cook, but James pushed me away.

"No! I'm making breakfast. You are going to go shower and make yourself all pretty before we get out in the sun and you get all hot and sweaty working on the house!"

I gulped at the word hot. He was picturing me 'hot' and 'sweaty'. Sure it wasn't how I wanted him to mean it, but I took it anyway. Smiling, I turned and headed upstairs to gather what I needed for my shower. It was going to be long one.

**Author Note: **Sorry there's no Carlos, he will make his first appearance in the next chapter :)


	4. No Idea

**Author Note:** Thanks for the reviews. You finally get to meet Carlos briefly in this chapter. He has a large role in the rest of the chapters of course. Hope you like it.

**Chapter 4: No Idea**

We spent most of the morning setting up the house and placing plastic over the broken windows. It was nearing two in the afternoon when we took a break from trying to fix the old lawn mower we had found in the shed.

"Water?" he asked handing me a cup.

I nodded taking a seat on the porch step across from where he sat on a large rock. As I reached for the plastic cup, I barely grazed his hand with my own, yet a million bolts of electricity seemed to shoot through my body from that one little contact. I shivered from the feeling, casting my eyes to the ground as I could feel his eyes drilling into me.

"You alright over there?" he chuckled taking a sip of his own water.

I nodded, chancing a glace in his direction, only to instantly regret it. He was so gorgeous sitting there. Hot as hell from working all day in the burning sun. His face and shoulders burnt red from its rays. His normally perfect hair flattened by sweat and plastered around his dirt covered face. His shirt was now tucked securely in his back pocket, leaving his toned chest bare and glistening from droplets of perspiration. His biceps rippled every time he flexed his arm in order to bring the liquid to his soft plumb lips.

My head turned quickly from the sight. It was too much to handle. This was all so overwhelming. All I could think about was how those gorgeously thick arms were wrapped so carefully around my small frame, keeping me warm and safe through the night.

"You've been quiet lately."

I nodded my head, "Sorry," I finally spoke. "Just thinking."

I couldn't see him as I stared at my feet, but I knew he was probably nodding as I heard him slurp another sip of his drink.

"It's not too late to turn back."

I shook my head feverishly as I peered up at him with determined eyes.

He looked at me with that smile. The smile that even on my worst days made me feel like I could walk on water, drive to the moon, fly! I could do anything when he smiled. Especially when that smile was for me.

"You are too adorable sometimes, Logie," he laughed shaking his head. "Stubborn, but adorable."

I just shrugged my shoulders before wiping my hand across my forehead. It was too damn hot for the beginning of October.

"What's so funny now?" I asked as he continued to chuckle. The butterflies in my stomach making it hard to breath.

"You uh- you got grease on your-" he pointed to me as I swiped my hand over my face only to make him giggle even more. "It doesn't help when there's grease on your hand. Here, let me help," he insisted as he grabbed his bottle of water and poured some of the liquid onto his bandana before coming towards me.

I took a step back as he inched towards me. The butterflies fluttering away, making my breaths come out slow and uneven. What was wrong with me? This was James! He was my best friend. I knew him forever! He held me last night to keep me warm. What the hell changed between last night and this morning where I can't even be near him without almost passing out?

"You alright?" he asked stopping his progression finally realizing he wasn't getting any closer.

I nodded my head. As he took a step forward once more, I took another step back causing him to give up altogether as he bowed his head and turned away.

"You're afraid of me, aren't you?" he asked putting distance between us, allowing me to breath once more.

"W-what?" I stuttered. I couldn't believe this. Why would he even think of that?

"Logan you know I didn't mean to do it."

I closed my eyes as reality hit me. Of course. That was the reason we were here to begin with. How could I forget?

"I just- Logan something happened and I had to do it! He would of-"

I couldn't take it anymore. I knew that look in his eyes. The way his eyes were fluttering as he tried to blink back the tears. The way his lips were trembling as he held back the sobs.

I ran towards him, wrapping him in my arms, "James, I know you would never hurt anyone unless you had to. I know he was hurting you. You had to do what you had to do. I'm not afraid of you. I just-" I stopped myself before I blurted out my deepest darkest secret. I couldn't tell him. He would just shove me away. He didn't want me. It would ruin everything.

"You just what Logan?" he asked turning in my arms so we were face to face, our eyes locked on one another.

I turned my head quickly towards the ground as I tried to think. I needed an excuse, a distraction, something, anything!

My mind went blank as his hand reached up and touched my cheek. It was so soft. So gentle. So- I couldn't even describe it. My eyes shut instantly and before I could stop myself I was leaning in to his touch. His fingers caressed my cheek momentarily before pulling away, only to return with the wet rag. He gentle washed the grease from my nose before dropping the bandana to the ground, his fingers returning to my cheek.

"You are so adorable, Logan," he whispered so softly that I could barely hear.

With my eyes still shut, I felt his hand cupping my face. He ran his thumb slowly and softly over my bottom lip causing me to part them as they desperately begged to meet his. It seemed like minutes were passing by, though I knew in the back of my mind it was only seconds as I felt myself leaning in closer to him. Through my eyelashes I could see his eyes fluttering close and his lips parting as he too leaned closer; his breathe hot on my lips. We were millimeters apart.

As my lips made contact, my eyes fluttered opened to see James with his head tilted towards the sky. His index finger pressed firmly against my lips as he signaled for silence.

"Do you hear that?" he broke the silence looking towards me.

I listened closely. My eyes darting towards the sky. I knew that sound. It wasn't good.

"We got to go," he whispered looking around quickly. Before I knew it he was on his feet, his hand wrapped around my arm pulling me up as well.

"Come on, Logan!" he urged as he dragged me along towards the shelter of the trees. "We got to hide!"

Our hands still linked, we ran through the brush and the thicket of trees. The sound of broken twigs and the rustles of foliage clouded my mind and blurred my hearing. I still wasn't sure what was going on, but I knew we couldn't waist time to stop and ask for an explanation.

We ducked under low branches and ran through thorny bushes. My limbs and torsos stung with the many cuts and scrapes they suffered from the journey. My legs and shoes were soaked from running through a small stream, too large to jump, but shallow enough to tread through and my hand in which he held tightly in his throbbed from the attention.

Before I knew what was happening, we ran through a small clearing of trees and leaped over a pile of rocks before jumping off a small cliff, no higher than five feet and landing in a part of the lake filled with vegetation.

James shushed me as we hid with in the tall grassy plants of the lake. Through a small clearing in the vegetation, I could see the small farmhouse we had ran from nearly directly across from our cache.

It was then that I noticed the sudden change in the wind speed and the loud roar that sounded from up above. Looking to the sky I saw the cause of our flight as a helicopter hovered low over the forest, not too far away. It was close enough where I could just make out a person hanging out the side, binoculars in hand, searching the ground. Searching for us.

With his hand on my shoulder, James kept me steady as I failed to notice I was shaking. Not from the sudden coldness of the water. Not from his touch, but out of fear. Fear for James.

I watched him as he scanned our surroundings, keeping the helicopter in view out of the corner of his eyes. Finally he turned to me, looking me straight in the eyes as he placed his other hand on my shoulder as well.

"It's alright, Logan," he spoke softly. "Just do as I say and everything will be alright."

I nodded, not able to do much more.

"Alright, now the helicopter is coming this way. You of all people know about the heat sensors, right? They use it to detect people by their warmth. So when they get near us, I'm going to lightly push you on the shoulder and we are going to submerge ourselves under water until I give you the signal to come up, alright? The water should lower our body temperature so they can't detect us."

I nodded anxiously through his speech, ready and willing to do what it took to protect him. My eyes glued to him as he looked back towards the sky.

"Alright, Logan. Here it comes. On my count. One… two… three," on three I could feel his pressure on my shoulder as I took a deep breath, submerging myself into the coldness of the water.

The water around us began to ripple from the wind of the chopper's blades as it hovered above us. The vegetation swayed back and forth forming a small amount of waves that threatened to push me back to its surface if it wasn't for James's hand on my shoulder weighing me down. I looked to James to notice his feet wrapped around a rock in order to hold himself down. His eyes remained fixed upon the surface and the enemy that threatened us as we waited for clearance. My lungs burning as they screamed for air.

Just when I thought I wouldn't be able to last much longer, I felt myself being dragged to the surface by James. Both of us gasping for air, when it was safe to do so.

"You alright Logan," James asked, panting for breath himself as he held me steady.

"My visions a little off," I admitted, blinking my eyes as I tried to be rid of the black spots that clouded my vision. "But I'm fine."

James was silent for a moment. I could feel his head whipping around in all directions as he searched for any more dangers.

"C'mon. Let's get you inside," he said as he wrapped his arm around me, guiding me to the shore.

I took one step and felt myself sway. I wasn't ready to move just yet. I was still panting for breath. I felt lightheaded and my vision was still blurry. I lifted my foot in an attempt to try once again, but before I could place it down, I felt myself being lifted out of the water. Panic rushed over me as I blinked my eyes even faster trying to see what was happening.

"It's alright, Logie," James' soft tender voice filled my ear. "I got you."

I nodded, my teeth chattering from the coldness of the water that weighed down my clothes. Forgetting everything, I rested my head against his shoulder and let the darkness consume me.

I woke up early the next morning and found myself lying in the bed, my pajamas on and James's arms wrapped firmly around me. I had no recollection of how I got there, but I wasn't complaining. Instead, I cuddled deeper into his side. My sudden movements caused him to stir. I cringed, hoping he wouldn't wake up. I couldn't have him wake up to find me trying to cuddle closer to him. What would he think?

He sighed before stilling his movements. Slowly I opened my eyes thinking he was still a sleep only to find him staring down at me, a smile on his face.

"Morning, Logan," he whispered. "How are you feeling?"

I thought about his question for a moment. I was in his arms. Cuddled close to him. He was wearing no shirt, leaving me pressed firmly against his bare toned chest and I felt like I had the best night sleep that I had had in a while.

"Alright," I shrugged, trying to hide the excitement in my voice as his arms tightened even more around me.

He smiled back at me, yawning, then to my disappointment, rolling away from me onto his back. I frowned as I watched him stare at the ceiling before turning back to me still smiling. Without a word, he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and dragged me over to him, so that I was laying against his bare chest. I sighed with content wrapping my arm around his waist, loving the new contact we had established.

"You keep me warm," he explained with a chuckle.

I nodded. Of course. Warmth. I knew it wasn't because of me.

"That was a close call yesterday," he broke the silence.

"I should of known Kendall would have choppers out searching for us."

"I think we should probably not cut the grass. You know, that way it won't look like someone is living here. At least until they stop looking for us."

I nodded in agreement. He was right, "We should probably keep the noise level down too, so no one hears us. Maybe even keep the lights off at night."

It was James' turn to nod, "I was thinking if maybe we covered the windows with some black garbage bags, that maybe it will be dark enough so that you can't see the lights at night."

"Sounds good."

It was silent for a while. The only sound being that of us breathing, as well as a few birds who were beginning to wake up with the sun rising. I closed my eyes, basking in the silence, listening to the steady beat of James' heart. It's moments like this that I know I made the right decision of staying with him.

His question was so soft. So sudden, and so unexpected, that I had to ask him to repeat himself, to be sure that I heard him correctly.

He chuckled at my reaction, "I was just wondering how an amazing guy like you hasn't found some special girl yet."

My breath hitched and a lump formed in my throat. How the hell was I supposed to answer to that? I couldn't just blurt out that I was gay and in love with my best friend who just so happens to be him!

I thought of a witty comment. Pleased with how the answer sounded in my head, I took a deep breath before trying it out loud, "How the hell do you expect me to find the time when I'm too busy keeping your ass out of trouble?"

I rolled over onto my back, my head still resting on his chest, so that I could see his reaction first hand. He chuckled for a moment, before his face turned serious.

"You're right. You always are too busy keeping me out of trouble," he said running his hand through my hair, "I'm sorry, Logie. You're the only friend I got."

"Stuff it, James," I answered, outraged by his response. "You have people lining up who want to be your friend."

"But they're not, Logan. They don't know me. The real me. They only see the 'oh so cool troublemaker'. They don't know what its like to be me, or what I've been through. You're the only one who knows me, Logan. You're the only one I got."

I could tell just by the look in his eyes that he was serious. Even with everyone crowded around him he still felt lonely, like no one understood him. No one, but me.

"You're my only friend, too, James," I smiled up at him.

He didn't argue. He knew it was true. Instead, he just smiled down at me as he played with my hair, "Well, you're the only person I need," he whispered. "And want."

I opened my mouth to respond, but before I could, I felt his weight shifting below me. I sat up, allowing him to move around freely.

"I'm going to go take a quick shower so I can start on some breakfast. You just stay and get some rest."

I wanted to argue. I wanted him to stay, but I knew it wasn't worth it. Instead I just nodded and watched him leave.

"What do you mean you're taking me off this case?" Kendall growled at the County's Deputy Sherriff who stood in front of him. "This is my town! I decide who's on the case!"

"Kendall, relax, we're not trying to take over your town, we just-"

"Then get the fuck out of here and let me do my job, damn it!"

"Kendall, you need to calm down. I'm your friend here. If you don't I'll be forced to terminate you or demote your position and you know I don't want to do that."

"Why then, Carlos! If you're my friend, why are you taking me off this case? This is my brother we are talking about. It's Logan's life that could be in danger!"

"That's the problem, Kendall. It's a conflict of interest."

"He's my brother!"

Carlos Garcia took a deep breath as he paced back and forth before Kendall's desk.

"I know he's your brother. I've known both of you since we were kids running around in our Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles underwear, but Bitter thinks you're too emotionally involved with the case. I know you thought of James as being your brother too and the County Sherriff isn't exactly thrilled with you being after a criminal who you consider your brother."

"He's not a criminal, Carlos. You know him! I know he had to have had a reason for doing what he did. That's why I need to be on the case! I need to find out why! I need to find them!"

Carlos stopped pacing as he listened closely to his childhood neighbor speak. He thought hard. He wanted to help Kendall, he really did, but this was out of his hands. He knew it would be best for the department if Kendall didn't work the case, but he also knew, without him, it would be impossible to catch James.

"I'm sorry, Kendall, but I'm just the County Deputy. If you want to fight with someone, fight with Bitters. He's the only one who can put you back on the case. For now, you're off."

Kendall stared wide-eyed at the county officer in front of him. He could not believe what was happening. This was his office, his town, his case and he wasn't backing down.

"Camille!"

"Sir?" the deputy peeked her head into her superior's office.

"Get me Sherriff Bitters on the phone! Tell him it's urgent."

Camille looked back and forth between the county officer and her Sherriff. She knew something was wrong if the county Sherriff was involved.

"I'm on it," she answered, taking Kendall's vacant seat behind the large oak desk where she picked up the phone, dialing the familiar number.

Surprisingly I managed to fall back asleep, waking up somewhere around noon. Looking around, I found myself alone, though a plate of food was placed on the dresser across the room. It was a simple plate of toast with a bag of Doritos and a diet coke, but I couldn't help but smile at the gesture. He knew how much I liked toast.

I picked up the food biting into it as I strolled around the room, trying to figure out what I was going to wear for the rest of the day. I paused at the rear window, which looked out onto the lake, when I noticed him.

He was sitting on a large branch of an old pine tree whose branches just grazed the house, staring out onto the lake. Wanting a better view, I opened up the dust-covered window and leaned on the ledge.

He seemed deep in thought as he sat with his back against the trunk of the tree, his knees pulled up to his chest. His face was parallel to mine due to the fact that the branch he sat upon was not much lower than the window itself, putting him at a distance of no more than six feet away. With his neck strained sideways, he kept his eyes on the water of the lake that resided just on the other side of the lawn.

I finished the last bit of my toast before reaching over to the dresser for my soda, my eyes never leaving him. The pop of the can opening must of caught his attention, because I was startled when he spoke.

"It's not nice to stare you know," he said just loud enough for me to hear.

I could feel my cheeks going red as he turned to face me.

"You going to sit there and watch me, or are you going to come out an join me?" he smiled that smile that made my knees go weak.

I nodded silently, pulling away from the window. I threw on the first pair of jeans I could find, along with a random shirt and made my way down the stairs only to be met by James on the back porch.

"Nice nap?" he smiled.

"Yea," I answered shyly. "What have you been up to?"

"Well I got the garbage bags put up over the windows, but other than that, just waiting for you to wake up," he answered. "Come on. I want to show you something."

Unexpectedly, he grabbed my hand, pulling me off the porch and threw the tall thick grass. I stumbled slightly at his actions, but managed to keep up nonetheless. It wasn't long until we were on the edge of the lake, sitting among the tall grass, when he pointed across the water.

It was then that I noticed the sound of splashing and the murmur of voices. Where James was pointing, I noticed a small dock before I noticed the three girls. Two laid out on towels, bathing in the sun, while the third splashed her feet in the cool water. The three of them all wearing skimpy bathing suits.

It was no wonder James was staring out across the lake. He was probably wishing he was there with them. No doubt the three of them would easily fall for him.

My mood suddenly turned sour and I turned my gaze to the blade of grass I was fiddling with. He continued to stare straight ahead, oblivious to my new foul mood. At least that's what I was hoping for.

"You alright, Logan?" he asked, his gaze falling on me.

I looked up at him with the fake smile I've come to master over the years whenever I saw him with a girl wrapped around his waist.

"I'm fine, why?"

He simply shrugged, looking away, "I don't know. You just seem- disappointed?"

"I'm fine!" I answered again quickly.

It was silent again. An awkward silent. I hated these. We rarely had these.

Then he said it. The question I had feared most. The question I had been avoiding for as long as I could remember. The question with the answer that I myself wasn't fully accepting of, except when he came to mind that is.

"Logan?" he started looking straight at me.

I looked up to give him my full attention, "Yea James?"

He was so quiet, he looked nervous and he avoided my eyes, but he said it, "A-a- are you gay?"


	5. Love Me

**Author Note:** Thank you for the amazing reviews. This chapter is for those who have been missing Carlos, but just to warn you, the ending has a smutty scene, so for those of you who do not like it, feel free to skip the last section to the very end. Thank you guys for reading and for those of you who review! Enjoy!

**Chapter 5: Love Me Love Me**

"His secretary says he's out for lunch," Camille said holding the phone to her shoulder to block out the sound. "Do you want to leave a message?"

Kendall thought about it for a moment. He knew Bitters. He was the type of person who, if he could avoid it, didn't want to deal with conflicts like this. If he left a message, the County Sherriff was sure to either ignore it or put it off as long as possible.

"No, I'll try back later," he decided.

Camille nodded, speaking into the receiver before hanging up. She then relaxed back in the large black leather seat, resting her feet on the desk while her hands fell behind her head. Kendall and Carlos both shot her a glare. It was a moment before Camille recognized their intentions.

"Oh, sorry," she said jumping to her feet. "I'm just going to go out and get us all some pizza or something for lunch."

"Good idea," Kendall nodded, following her to the door. As soon as the deputy was out, he closed it and locked it, only to lean against the wooden portal, his hands rubbing his temples.

It was quiet for a moment as Carlos walked over to the windows, shutting the blinds. He was soon standing directly in front of the Sherriff.

"Babe, you need to relax. You're stressing yourself out," he said softly placing his hands on Kendall's hips.

Kendall looked down at him shaking his head, "Stressing myself out?" he shouted pushing him away. "Carlos, I'm way passed stressed out! My brother is missing and is presumed to be in the company of a suspect in a murder case and you expect me to relax?"

The county officer let him continue on with his rant before walking up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Logan is fine, Kendall. You and I both know that James would never hurt him. You said it yourself, that there had to be a reason for James to do what he did."

"I know," Kendall replied, a puddle of tears starting to cloud his vision as he stared at the family portrait he had hanging on his office wall, "But since Mom and Katie moved to L.A, he's all I got left here, Carlos."

Carlos held him tighter, pulling him against his chest as he whispered soothing words.

"I promised them that I would take care of him," the blond whispered. "I can't loose him."

"You're not loosing him, Kendall. Nothing bad is going to happen to him. He's just-," he paused to think for a moment, "He's just on vacation."

"But what if _they _find them first?" Kendall questioned, thinking about the County Sherriff's office. "What if they find them together and charge Logan for aiding a criminal? He can't go to jail! He won't survive there."

"Babe, relax," Carlos smiled. "I'm one of them, remember. I won't let anything happen to Logan, or James!"

Kendall nodded. He knew Carlos was right. He would never let anything happen to Logan. The two stood in silence, Kendall still in Carlos' arms as the Latino swayed him back and forth soothingly.

"I love you," Carlos whispered softly, kissing the tip of Kendall's nose.

"I love you, too," Kendall answered back, smiling for the first time in the past few days.

"Look, I got to get going back to headquarters," Carlos explained as he threw his jacket over his shoulder and placed his helmet on top of his head, tapping it twice for good luck. "I'll talk to Bitters, soften him up a bit before you call him, then I'll meet you later on at your place for a quiet diner and maybe a movie or something after?"

Kendall nodded as he soon found himself wrapped in his boyfriend's arms once more, "Are you cooking?" he asked.

"I'll stop by the diner and pick up your favorite?" Carlos smiled before leaning in and kissing Kendall's lips softly. "All you have to worry about is desert," he added kissing him again once more.

"I think I can handle that," the Sherriff smirked, leaning down to steal one more kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too, Babe!"

Carlos reluctantly let go, making his way over to the door, unlocking it, before disappearing through it. It had just closed behind him when there was a knock at the door.

"Pizza's here," Camille's voice called through the door.

Kendall laughed at his best friend. Any other time, the deputy would just walk right in unannounced.

"It's open!" he called out as he walked around the room, opening up the blinds.

"Door locked. Blinds closed. Happy face. Did someone get laid on his lunch break?" Camille smirked taking a seat in Kendall's chair and opening up the box.

Kendall walked up behind her, smacking her head playfully, causing the brunette to jump off from the seat, in which Kendall replaced her.

"I was just curious!" Camille defended herself with a smirk. "You're going to have to spill the deets sometime. I am the only one, other than Logan and James, who know about your little Garcia rendezvous!"

I stared at James in shock. I still couldn't believe he had just asked me that. Was I being that obvious? Did he know my other secret as well?

My hands soon became clammy, my breath hitched and I could feel myself working up a sweat.

I could tell he was nervous, as he began to speak again, his stuttering getting worst, but I couldn't tell if he was more frightened of his question or of my possible answer.

"I-uh- I didn't mean to blurt it out like that," he said still avoiding looking in my direction. "It's just- I don't know," he shook his head standing to his feet. "Sorry, Logan. Just forget I even asked."

He walked away.

I just sat there. I wanted to call after him, but I couldn't speak. I wanted to catch up to him, but I couldn't move. I wanted to know what just happened, but I couldn't think. Instead, I sat there in the tall grass. The sounds of nature surrounding me as a tear fell from my eye.

About two hours had past as I sat on the bank of the lake. I hadn't heard from James the whole time. He had disappeared into the house, leaving me alone with my thoughts. Thoughts of me and who or what I was. Thoughts of him and what I wished he could be. Thoughts of his question and why he had asked it and further more, why he didn't bother to wait for an answer.

Only one conclusion came to mind.

He didn't want me to answer. He already knew the answer and it wasn't the answer he wanted.

Feeling depressed and lonely, I trudged my way back to the house. As I entered through the backdoor into the kitchen, I saw him there. He was at the stove, stirring a pot of spaghetti. As the screen door slammed shut behind me, he didn't even bother to look at me or acknowledge my presence. Instead, his eyes fixed on the boiling water, he continue to stir.

Feeling unwanted, I made my way up the stairs to the bedroom. Looking around, I decided on the only thing there was to do. I grabbed a random book from the bookshelf and began to read.

It was late in the evening and I was halfway through my book, when I heard him ascending the stairs. I could feel my body tense just knowing he would be in the room at any second. I kept my eyes on the page in front of me and tried to concentrate as he entered the room.

I could hear him busying himself with his duffle bag and drawers as I continued to read. It was after my fifth time of rereading the same line over and over again, that I finally forced myself to look up. He was standing over me, a bowl of pasta in hand, offering it out to me.

I sat up, tossing the book aside. I mumbled a quiet 'thanks' as I accepted the meal. It was then that I noticed the bag in his other hand.

"Where are you going?" I asked nervously. He couldn't leave now. It was dark. He had nowhere to go. I would be left here alone.

"I'm just going to stay on the couch tonight," he answered. "To give us some space."

Though I was relieved to hear that he wasn't running away, it still hurt that he didn't want to be near me. I knew I should say something. We couldn't keep avoiding the subject, but instead, I found myself stuffing pasta into my mouth as I avoided his gaze.

He stayed there for a moment, watching me, as if he too wanted to say something, but of course, he didn't. Instead he just walked out of the room and down the stairs.

I realized for the first time in my life, I was alone.

I put my bowl on the nightstand, curled up into a ball and cried myself to sleep.

"Thank you, Sherriff Bitters. I greatly appreciate this. You will not regret your decision," Kendall hung up from the phone, a bright smile on his face as he turned to his boyfriend who was sitting beside him on his couch. "I don't know what you said to him, but I owe you big!" he said cupping Carlos' face into his hands and kissing him hard.

Carlos moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Kendall's waist and pulling the taller man into his lap.

"He put you back on the case then?" Carlos asked as they broke for air.

Kendall tore his lips from his boyfriend's neck briefly, just long enough to answer, He put me back on the case as an officer," he bit Carlos's neck gently, licking the skin as he pulled away, "But he's still going to be the one in charge. He said it was your idea!" he reattached his lips to his boyfriend's this time adding his tongue into the mix as it battle for dominance with the other man's muscle. Kendall pulled away first this time, "How will I ever be able to thank you?" he smirked, knowing exactly what he could do.

Carlos smirked back, "How about that dessert you promised me?"

Before Kendall could respond, he found himself lying flat on his back, Carlos's hungry lips sucking harshly on his collarbone.

It didn't take long for clothing to be spewed across the floor and for Kendall to find himself withering under his lover's touch. His legs were spread wide, his right hitched over the back of the couch, while his left rested on top of the coffee table. His fingers tangled in his boyfriend's soft dark locks, his eyes wide as he watched him bob his head up and down his length, grazing his teeth along the shaft for extra pleasure. Kendall guided him along, pressing down on his head each time the smaller man swallowed him whole.

Carlos held his hips down with his left hand as his right thrust in and out of his lover's tight puckering hole, stretching it in preparation for the main attraction. When he was satisfied with three fingers in place and Kendall moaning out in pleasure rather than pain, he removed himself from his boyfriend. His mouth making a 'popping' noise as he pulled off the throbbing leaking cock, leaving Kendall begging for more as the fingers were removed.

The blond bucked his hips up, desperate for more attention as his boyfriend crawled his way up his body. Their lips met in a heated kiss, Kendall tasting himself on his lover's tongue as he bucked his hips up wildly, this time coming in connection with Carlos' unclothed erection.

The two moaned out together, pressing their lower half against one another, enjoying the friction. Finally Carlos pulled away to position himself between Kendall's legs. Feeling playful, Carlos rubbed his cock along the crack of his boyfriend's ass, causing Kendall to cry out desperately for attention.

"Fuck, Carlos, just do it already!"

Carlos didn't need to be told twice. Lining himself up at the awaiting entrance, he forced himself in with one quick thrust, causing Kendall to arch up off the couch, screaming out his name in the process. Carlos wasted no time pulling out and thrusting back in.

It didn't take long for them to find their rhythm. Together they rocked back and forth which each other, murmuring their love for another and sharing sweet kisses only to scream out each others names as they both reached their peeks together, spilling their seeds onto one another.

By the end of their late night activity, they were panting uncontrollably, sweating profusely and so far into their own highs they failed to noticed the deputy standing in the living room doorway.

"That has got to be the hottest thing I've ever seen," Camille said in awe, causing the two lovers to hold one another even tighter, in order to conceal their bodies from the unwanted intruder. "Such a shame you're both gay," the deputy continued, her eyes never leaving the two naked, heaving bodies before her.

Finally composing himself enough to think, Kendall reached for the blanket that hung over the back of the couch, pulling it over himself and his boyfriend, allowing the two to sit up without exposing themselves.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Kendall inquired.

"Special report from Sherriff Bitters," Camille said holding out a piece of paper. "They think they found Logan's car!"

**Author Note:** Check out my new story :) ** With You, **_What happens when Carlos' soul mate is torn away from him by a tragedy that he himself had foreseen? Can Logan fill the void in his best friend's heart or will it be too much for Carlos to handle? _Slash. Jarlos/Cargan.


	6. Crazy 4 U

**Author Note:** Thank you guys as always for reading and or the awesome reviews! We are a little over half way through so the drama is going to start to pick up now :) Enjoy!

**Chapter 6: Crazy 4 U**

Kendall drove his jeep as fast as he could through the empty streets of his small town before making his way into the city. His sirens screaming at the cars to get out of his way as his red and blue lights lit up the poorly lit side streets he was taking to avoid the late night traffic.

"Babe! Slow down. It's just a car. It's not going anywhere," Carlos insisted from the passenger seat where he proceeded to retighten his seat belt for the fourth time as Kendall quickly darted out of the way of a stupid young kid on his skateboard who, had his earphones in and obviously couldn't hear the wailing of the sirens.

"Isn't it past your bed time?" Kendall screamed out as he wailed his horn at the teenager.

"Relax Garcia! This is nothing!" Camille laughed from the backseat where she sat directing Kendall around certain objects incase the sheriff failed to see them on his own, "Trash can!"

Kendall swerved to the left, narrowly missing an on coming truck who failed to pull over. The tires screeched as he made a sudden right hand turn only tapping the breaks slightly as he turned up the onramp for the highway.

"See! This is why I always drive when we go out," Carlos yelled, closing his eyes as Kendall began weaving in and out of the traffic on the highway.

"Where exactly do you two go out?" Camille asked. She was the only person other than James and Logan who knew about Kendall and Carlos' secret relationship. Though she was curious, she usually refrained from asking questions, but after what she saw tonight, she couldn't resist. "It's not like you can walk around town holding hands without the whole town talking about you."

"We go into the city," Kendall explained. "Or stay home."

"We prefer just staying home and watching a movie or something," Carlos added. "It's more quiet and peaceful."

"Well you weren't exactly quiet tonight," Camille laughed, causing Carlos to turn around and smack her leg. "Owe! What the fuck?"

"For not knocking!"

"I did knock! You just didn't answer!"

"Can we fight about this later?" Kendall yelled over them. "We're here!"

"Logie! Logan wake up!" I groaned as I pushed away the voice, wanting desperately to sleep. "Logan! Please wake up!"

Remembering where I was and realizing who was talking, I sat up quickly. James moving out of the way just in time before I could hit him, "James what's wrong? Did they find us? Are they coming?" I asked frantically looking around. My eyes stopped on him. He was wearing flannel pants and a shirt- MY shirt!- and his perfect hair stuck up on each side as if he was clutching it in his hands.

"Relax, Logan. I just- we need to talk."

"James?" I switched on the side lamp to get a better look at him, the black plastic bags on the windows concealing our existence from outsiders.

He gave me a sympathetic look as he sat beside me before running his thumb down my cheek, "You've been crying."

It was a statement, not a question. The dried tear tracks giving me away. I nodded against his hand as he cupped my cheek.

"I couldn't sleep," he admitted dropping his hand and looking down at the comforter. "I hate when you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you," I said quickly. It was true. I wasn't mad at him. I was mad at myself for being me. He was so perfect and I am so- uh! How could I even begin to think I would ever have a chance with him?

"I never should have asked that. I'm sorry," he said softly. "If you were gay, I know you would of told me. You tell me everything," he looked back up into my eyes as my guilt ate away at my conscious. I didn't tell him everything. I kept my two biggest secrets from him. I at least owed him one. It's not like he didn't know anyway.

"You were right," I said softly avoiding his eyes.

"Logan?" he asked placing his index finger under my chin and moving it up until our eyes met.

"I'm gay, James," I repeated myself, tears starting to reform. "I should have told you. I wanted to so bad, but I didn't know how you would react and I thought-"

"That I wouldn't want to be friends anymore? Logan how could you think that? You're my best friend. Nothing can tear us apart."

"You're not mad?"

He chuckled softly, "Why would I be mad?"

I just shook my head, "Because I didn't tell you?"

"Does anyone know?" he asked.

I thought about it for a moment before nodding. He looked at me as if to say 'continue' so I did, "You remember Dak Zevon?"

"The pretty boy from high school who wanted to be a pop star and was always jealous of me because I was prettier than him?"

I nodded with a chuckle at James' narcissism, "Well you know that summer I went to camp when we were fifteen and you refused to go because you didn't have the money and refused to let my mom help pay for it?" James nodded. "Well Zac was there and we- um- we kind of dated."

"You dated Dak Zevon?" he asked in awe. "He's a complete jerk! He always made fun of you! Why would you do that?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. I was stupid!"

"Logan you're not stupid."

"I was James! Turns out he didn't even like me. He was just using me to get to you!"

"Awe Logan, I'm so sorry. If I knew I would of killed-" I cringed at the wording. "I would have taught him a lesson," James changed his sentence when he saw what it did to me.

"I would of told you, but he said that if anyone found out, that he would tell everyone that I was gay. I'm sorry I never told you. I mean- you tell me everything, yet I couldn't even tell you this. I'm a horrible friend."

"No, Logan you're not. You are the best friend anyone could ask for. Besides, I have a secret too."

Not expecting this news, I looked up at him quickly, my ears perked up and my eyes wide. James took in a deep breath before closing his eyes as he said it quickly.

"IkissedKendall."

"What?" I asked unable to make out his mumbling.

"I kissed Kendall," he articulated.

I felt my heart drop straight into my stomach as my dream came crashing down. No wonder he was always around me. It wasn't for me. It was for Kendall!

"Oh," was all I could say as I found myself getting to my feet. "You and Kendall?" I said softly.

"No! Logan! It wasn't like that. It was-" James rested his head in his hands as he shook it, trying to get the courage to continue. "It was around the time when he told us he was gay. He was sixteen, we were fourteen and I was- well I was a bit curious so I kind of asked him to and he did."

I stared at him in awe. Curious myself I began to ask questions, "Have you ever-" I gulped. "Kissed any other guys?" He shook his head no. "How was it? Did you like it?" he shrugged. "Have you ever thought of any guys as being attractive?"

He was still and silent, his eyes avoiding mine. I knew his answer already, my heart skipping a beat as I waited for him to answer.

"Just one," he said softly before looking up at me. "Though I never thought he could feel the same about me." I looked to the ground releasing a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Until now," he said suddenly catching me off guard.

Before I could think, he was standing in front of me. My body tensed as he placed his hands on either side of my face. I could feel myself trembling, as his breath grew hotter against my skin. I knew what was coming.

I closed my eyes as he leaned in, leaning in as well. When our lips met, it was like fireworks exploding on New Years Eve. Like Christmas morning when you creep down the stairs and see the shinny red bike you were begging for. Like watching your favorite movie for the first time.

No wait! It was better than all those things put together!

James pulled away first leaving me standing there, my eyes still closed as I raised my hand to my lips. I touched them gently, the tingling feeling still there. I opened my eyes to see James in a similar stance. His eyes opened looking at me before he lowered his hand. I mirrored his action.

I was the first to speak. It was soft quiet, and he cut me off, "That was-"

"The most fucking amazing thing that's ever happened to me," he finished with a smile.

Kendall ran through the mass of police cars, ducking under the police tape as he made his way over to the County Sheriff, Carlos and Camille right on his tail. Sheriff Bitters was talking to the city coroner who stood with a body bag in front of him. Kendall gasped at the sight of the scene in front of him. Camille and Carlos instantly ran to his side.

"Kendall," the Sheriff spoke noticing his arrival. "We've been waiting on you." Kendall nodded, Camille's hand rested comfortingly on his left shoulder while Carlos linked their hands, hiding it behind the two of them.

"I got here as soon as I could," he spoke, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

The sheriff looked to his left then his right, "Garcia! I didn't call you!" he said to his Deputy.

"The three of us were out grabbing a slice of pizza," Camille answered quickly for her friends. The Sheriff nodded, accepting the answer before clearing his throat.

"Well, we found a car that we believed to have belonged to the hostage-"

"His name is Logan!" Kendall cut in.

"Right. Now Kendall I need you to be professional about this. We found a body of a teenage boy in the trunk. He matches the description of your brother."

Kendall felt his knees buckle, both Carlos and Camille grabbing a hold of him to keep him standing. He knew what the Sheriff was going to ask next, but he wasn't sure if he could handle it.

"We're going to need you to identify the body," Bitters said softly.

Kendall clamped his eyes shut. He couldn't handle this. He couldn't let this be Logan. No way was his brother de- gone.

"Sir," Camille's voice spoke up as the brunette squeezed Kendall's shoulder. "I've know both Kendall and Logan since we were kids. May I do the identification?"

Bitters looked to Kendall who gave his permission. No longer caring what others would say, Kendall wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's arm securely, refusing to let go as he watched his best friend stammer over to the black bag.

The sound of the zipper was enough to make Kendall cringed and he looked away from the sight of the brown hair that could be seen from where he was standing. It was a moment before Camille finally spoke up, "It's not him!"

Kendall gasped, throwing open his eyes as he rushed forward, tears of joy rushing down his face as he came face to face with an unrecognizable corpse, "It's not him!" he shouted at Carlos, hugging him tightly before pulling Camille in for a hug.

"But what about the car?" Carlos asked knowing that if the body wasn't the younger brother and it was still his car, then both Logan and James were as good as dead anyway.

"Right. It's over here," Bitters led them down the embankment and into the trees where the car was lodged into a giant boulder.

Kendall didn't even need to approach the car to see the truth, "That's not his car," he said smiling. Thankful that it wasn't.


	7. 24Seven

**Author Note:** Thank you all for reading/following/favoriting/reviewing and all of the above! Getting close to the end. :) 3 chapters left after this one! Enjoy!

**Chapter 7: 24/Seven**

It's been four days since James kissed me and I felt like my whole world has changed. It was one kiss. One small kiss, yet it meant the world to me. He didn't even bother trying to conceal his enjoyment of it, though he didn't make any moves afterward either. Instead we degraded ourselves into acting like little school kids crushing on each other, where we both know, yet neither of us is brave enough to make the first move.

Every time we accidentally bump hands, the both of us turn into matching red tomatoes. We have turn to avoiding each others eyes yet couldn't help but look at one another every chance we got.

I all of a sudden found myself taking twice as much time in the bathroom every morning, making sure every hair was in place and that I smelled delicious before I met him for breakfast. I found myself pampering him every chance I got. I even stooped as low as offering a foot massage one night while we were watching a movie.

Sure there's never been any doubt in my mind that I've always felt this way about him, but now that I knew there was a chance, I couldn't help but take the extra leap to put myself out there for him.

He on the other hand seemed as if he were seeing me as more than a friend for the first time. He acted so different around me. All of a sudden he was showing this shy side of him that I haven't seen since the day I brought him home to meet my family all those years ago. He even taken to apologizing for every one of his imperfections, such as burping and leaving his clothes all over the bedroom. Didn't he know those little imperfections are what makes we want him even more?

He was also nothing but smiles around me. I don't think I've ever seen him smile that much and of course when I see him smile, I can't help but smile as well. It's contagious.

That's when I found myself, four days after the kiss, watching him instead of the comedy he had chosen. We were both lying together on the couch. His head was in my lap as I gently ran my fingers through his soft auburn locks. Every once and in a while he would tear his eyes away from the television to look up at me and smile. It was about halfway through the movie when he did this for about the tenth time, that I found the courage inside me to lean down and kiss him.

It was a spur of the moment thought. My eyes widened when I realized what I had done. I went to pull away, but his soft hand caressed my cheek and pulled me back to him. I couldn't help but smile into the kiss. It was beautiful. Soft. Sweet. Gentle. Everything I ever imagined it to be.

He pulled away first and I turned my head and bit my bottom lip, trying to avoid his eyes. With his hand still resting on my cheek, he pulled my face down to meet his hazel eyes and he smiled at me.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered before connecting our lips once more.

This kiss was longer and I could feel myself loosing the last bit of self control I had left as I felt his tongue run along the outside of my bottom lip. I granted him access instantly, sucking on the wet muscle as it wrapped around my own. Feeling this surge of hunger and need, I soon found myself straddling him. He looked up at me surprised, but smiled before wrapping his hand around my neck and pulling me towards him.

This time it was heated and lustful with the clashing of tongue and teeth. I didn't know what came over me, but my hands made their way under his shirt. I ran them across his smooth abs that I've longed to touch for so long. He moaned into the kiss as I continued up his chest, brushing past his right nipple. The sound filled my ears and I longed for more. It was so beautiful and different from any other time I heard him moan during his many one-night stands in college.

Breaking from the kiss, I moved from his lips and attached myself to his chest. Kissing, licking and biting every bit of skin I could get at. It didn't take long for his hands to find my hair. The feel of his finger tips lightly massaging my fluffy locks forced out my own set of mews which turned to full blown moans as he began to tug when my tongue encircled his hardening buds.

Needing more of him, I made my way down his body, kissing his skin gently as I followed the thick course hairs that encircled his bellybutton before disappearing beneath his waistband. As I reached the top of his jeans, I reached for the button and was taken by surprised when he stopped me.

"No, Logie," he whispered in a low husky voice, his hands grabbing a hold of my shirt and pulling me up towards his lips once more.

"I was just-"

"I know, Baby. It's too soon. I can't do that-"

"What about all the whores you've brought home and fucked when you thought I was sleeping?"

"This is different, Logie. I don't want you to be like them."

I found myself speechless. Was it because I was me? I wasn't as beautiful as the women he usually brought home? The fact that I wasn't a women at all? Or was it going to come down to the lame excuse that he didn't want to ruin our friendship by being with me?

It was probably all of those. All- this- this was just him unable to control his hormones any longer. He never went this long with out getting some. I'm surprised he lasted as long as he did. The only reason this was even happening was because I'm here and he has no other choice!

I could feel the tears flooding my eyes, threatening to fall. Not wanting him to see, I got up and ran.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked as he walked into the County Station's conference room, Camille right behind him, to find Sherriff Bitters standing at the head of one of the tables pointing to what appeared to be a blue print of a house.

"Good, Kendall, you're here. If you take a seat, we can begin," Bitters pointed towards the table which was already occupied by an arrangement of officers, both County and local.

Kendall took a seat in the empty chair beside Carlos, while Camille sat on the other side of him.

"What's going on?" Kendall whispered to his secret boyfriend who nearly shrugged his shoulders, not sure as well.

The county sheriff cleared his throat. He waited until all eyes were on him before he began, "I called you all here because of a break we made in the case. Earlier this morning, I received a call from a local law office in which our main suspect, James Diamond, had been affiliated with."

"We've already talked to his lawyer who hasn't seen him or talked to him since the incident of the school's vandalism his junior year," Kendall interrupted.

"I'm aware of that, Sheriff, but this lawyer doesn't deal with petty juvenile delinquent cases. It was an Estates Lawyer."

"James didn't own anything."

"Sheriff! Are you going to be interrupting me every time I speak?" Bitters shot back, annoyed by the out bursts. Kendall glared but shook his head. Leaning back in his chair, he bit his lip to remain quiet. "He was in contact with this attorney because he had come to the age in which he was to inherit his Mother's estate."

Kendall scratched his head at this. James never said anything about his mother having money or any property. He was just shipped off to his Aunt and Uncle trailer with a backpack full of clothes.

"They faxed us over a copy of the Will, which I've read over myself, and it turns out Mr. Diamond has inherited some real-estate," the county sheriff held up a picture of a beautiful farm house that sat on the edge of a lake, "Recognize it?"

"That's the run down shack on the outskirts of town," Camille pointed out. "It was the last place they were seen heading towards, yet when we got there, there was no sign of them or the car."

"Did you enter the house?" Bitters asked raising his eyebrow.

"It was all boarded up. There was no entry that we know of, and we would of needed a search warrant to enter it since it was private property and we had no plausible cause to obtain one," Kendall explained.

"Well here's your plausible cause," Bitters held up a file. "Turns out Mr. Diamond was making arrangements for the house. He had the heat and electricity scheduled to be turned on the day after he disappeared and according to his credit card statement, yes Kendall, he had a credit card, he made more than one stop to Home Depot to buy supplies which were needed to fix up the place."

Kendall's face heat up as he listened on. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

"He had a motive, he had a hideout and he had an accomplice," the county sheriff continued, "This was no act of self defense or even in the moment, it was in fact a well thought out example of pre-meditated cold blooded murder."

Kendall was sweating by now. The sheriff had come out with everything that was running through his mind. Everything he would go by if this was any other suspect, but this was James. His brother's best friend. He was more than a friend. He was family and now Logan's status had been changed from kidnapped to accomplice. This was beyond bad. There would be no way to save him now. Not legally at least. It wasn't looking good.

"This is a blue print I've attained from the clerk's office. It shows not only the shack, but the landscape surrounding it. In the files before you, you will find your assignments. As this is still considered a hostage situation, we can't just rush in there and start shooting up the place. You will all be going under cover.

"We will be staking out the house around the clock until we get absolute confirmation that they are in fact inside the house. Diamond is to be considered armed and dangerous, so take all necessary precautions. Mitchell's status has yet to be decided as to whether he was an accomplice or a hostage so until we know for sure, he will not be harmed in any way. Is that clear?

"When confirmation is establish, we will surround the house and give them time to give themselves up. If they choose not to do so, only then will we use force. You're schedules are listed in your folders. I want every bit of movement that takes place in or surrounding the house to be reported back to me immediately, and no one is to enter that house until I say. You are dismissed!"

It didn't take long for him to find me. I didn't make it very far before my tears overcame me and my vision was blurred. I made it as far as the porch where I sat curled up, crying into my knees.

He was quiet, but I knew he was there. Without hesitation, he sat down beside me, one hand on my back while the other rested on my knees and he began to speak softly.

"I'm sorry. Logan. I didn't mean to-"

"Just go away," I cried out, though I didn't bother to push him away nor turn away from him.

"Logan, please let me explain."

"Explain what, James? That you never wanted me in the first place? I'm just an experiment to pass the time while we're stuck here! Save it, James! I've had enough heartbreak for one day."

He was silent, though I could feel his tears falling onto my shoulder. When he spoke, his voice was shaky and- hurt?

"Is that what you think, Logan? That I'm using you? Do you really think I would hurt you like that?"

"Then why are you doing this to me, James? Why don't you want me?"

"I do want you, Logie!" James shouted back trying to get through to me. "I want you more than anything."

"Then why did you-?"

"'Cuz I've never felt this way about anyone before! It scares me, Logan! Do you realize what you do to me when you smile? How I get this electricity that runs through me when our hands just graze each other? How many nights I lay awake watching you sleep?"

"But those girls-"

"Were just a distraction! I never thought you would be interested in guys let alone me. You are all I can ever think about, Logan. I want to be around you twenty-four seven! I want to hold you in my arms and never let you go. I love you, Logan! I would kill for you!" My eyes widened at his last two statements and his mouth dropped as if he regretted what he had said.

"You love me?" I asked making sure I heard right. I needed to hear him say again. I needed to know he meant it.

"Yea, Logan. I do. I love you more than life itself. I always have."

The tears were falling again. This time I couldn't care less that he saw me. I wrapped my arms around him and started to kiss him like there was tomorrow.

"I-I- love you too, James!" I managed to get out before my lips found his. We stayed that way for a while until he pulled away.

"I'm sorry I pushed you away earlier, Logan. It's not that I don't want you. It's that, I don't want you to be like those girls. I don't want this to be a one-night stand. I want more than that. I want something-"

"Real?" I cut him off and he nodded. "This is real, James. You can have me and I'll still be around the next morning wanting more of you. I'm not going anywhere."

"You do realize you're in love with a criminal who's on the run from your own brother, right?" James chuckled.

I couldn't help but laugh with him, "Yea, I know," I said before grabbing his hand and leading him back into the house.

**Author Note: **yay it's Jagan! but the police are catching up... and it doesn't look too good for James. :(


	8. Lost In Love

**Author Note: **Quick update! Since it's almost the end! Couldn't resist. Two more chapters. Thank you guys for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting! Enjoy!

**Chapter 8: Lost In Love**

"It's been three days," Carlos groaned as he yawned.

It was a little past midnight. They were halfway through their five hour shift of staking out the shack and the County Deputy was growing bored. They were in Kendall's Sherriff Jeep parked behind some bushes, their lights off to conceal their presence. It was the third day since the house had been discovered and there had yet to be any sign of life in the shabby habitat.

"If anyone was in there, wouldn't you think we would have seen something by now? There isn't even any lights on."

"They're not stupid, Carlos. They know not to come outside," Kendall answered.

"This is James we're talking about though. He can't sit still long enough to play a round of poker let alone be stuck inside a house for three days straight. What could they possibly be doing in there to keep themselves entertained?"

Kendall simply shrugged, "I don't know? Maybe they have cable?"

It was silent for a moment until Carlos burst out into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" Kendall asked annoyed.

"Oh, I just thought of something they could be doing- together."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

Carlos burst into a fit of laughter again before answer, "Each other!" Kendall removed his hat and swung it at his secret boyfriend, hitting him across the face with the brim, "Owe! That hurt!" he complained rubbing his reddened cheek. "Kiss it and make it better!"

Kendall shook his head, "Stop calling my little brother gay. Besides, what are the odds of both of us turning out to be homos?"

"Come on, Kendall. James is a little man whore. Even Logan's admitted it. He brings home a girl every night. You really think he could last this long without banging something?"

"But Logan?"

"Would never say no to James."

"So you think my little brother is being held hostage _and_ being raped by his best friend!"

"I never said it wasn't consensual. Besides, what's wrong with your little brother getting some cock, huh?"

Kendall shook his head, "You know I wouldn't care if he was or not."

"Great, now…" Carlos pointed to his cheek, "Kiss it and make it better."

Kendall grinned before leaning over and kissing his boyfriend's cheek, but before his lips made contact, Carlos turned his head, forcing his lips against the Sherriff's. Though Kendall's mind was telling him to pull away, something else was telling him to continue. They've been at it for three days now and nothing happened, a few moments of fun wouldn't make any difference.

Carlos moaned as Kendall pulled him closer to him, making the Deputy kneel on his seat in order to reach him. Kendall used this distraction to slip his tongue inside his mouth, desperate to taste the older male as much as he could. It was the sound of the car horn that pulled them apart.

"Shit!" Carlos said jumping back into his own seat after realizing it was his elbow that triggered the sound. Both men scanned the grounds praying that no one heard them and that their cover wasn't blown.

It was the third night since we had both reclaimed our love to one another and things couldn't have been more perfect. Sure we were living in a run down house, slowly running out of supplies. Sure James was on the run and wanted for murder. Yes, I threw my entire life away to go with him, and yes my brother is probably freaking out right now, but life was still perfect at this very moment.

It was late, half past midnight according to the clock on the side table and we were laying in each other's arms. Something we now spend most of our days doing. Its not like there is anything else we could do anyway. My head was on his chest, listening to the mixture of his heart pounding with the deep breaths as he inhaled and exhaled. We were silent. There was no need for words as he played with my hair, something he seemed to enjoy.

Feeling playful, I turned my head into his chest and began leaving small kisses along his tanned, toned pecks. I wasn't expecting anything in return. We agreed to take it slow. He said he wanted to know what a real relationship was like and I was determined to show him.

As my lips connected with his warm skin, my fingers lightly traced around his belly button, forcing a small chuckle from him. Apparently, his stomach is his most ticklish spot. I smiled to myself as I moved lower, replacing my fingers with my tongue, swirling it around his navel until his ticklish giggled turned to low growls of pleasure. It's amazing how different the two touches affected him.

Not wanting him to think I was trying to persuade him into anything, I made my way up to my spot at his chest and nuzzled my head under his neck. Sighing as his arms wrapped around me once more. I closed my eyes, ready for the peaceful sleep to overcome me when a loud sound blasted from outside, waking us from our bliss.

The two of us shot up, looked at one another, before James slid out from underneath me and rushed for the window. He pulled the black garbage bag aside and peered out, keeping himself from view as he did so, "I don't see anything," he said looking back at me.

"It sounded like a car horn," I pointed out. He simply nodded before walking back over to the bed. Taking a seat at the end, he bent down for his jeans and pulled them on. I threw the blankets back myself and followed suit as he slipped on his shoes before following him down the stairs.

"Stay here," he insisted as he grabbed a baseball bat he kept at the front door and reached for the handle.

"I'm going with you," I declared grabbing a frying pan from the kitchen counter.

"No, Logan. It's too dangerous. If it's the police, they're here for me. Not you," he put the bat down as he turned to me, resting his hands onto my shoulder and looked me in the eyes. I could instantly feel all my defensive crashing down around me as I stared back into the dark hazel pools. "Logan, listen to me," he said bringing me back to reality. I nodded to let him know he had my attention, "If it-" he stuttered obviously not wanting to think about it, "If it's the police, I want you to-"

"No, James-"

"Logan please!" he pleaded, turning his head as he closed his eyes, trying to hide a tear perhaps? "Promise me, Logan! Promise that if anything happens to me, you won't run. I've ruined your life enough. Just tell them I kidnapped you and forced you to stay-"

"But James!" by then I couldn't help the tears that fell. Nothing had happened, yet I felt my whole world had fell apart in the past two minutes it took to walk down the stairs.

"Do it, Logan! Do it for me!" He pleaded. "I won't make it through- through prison if I know you're not ok. Just tell them I kept you here. Kendall will keep you safe and you can go back to school-"

I shook my head. Finally I got a grip of myself and grabbed a hold of his shoulders. I've been following James for so long, I forgot what it was like to take control, but I needed to here. For both our sakes, "No James! Don't say that! Don't even think that! Nothings going to happen! It was just someone driving by beeping the horn. There's no one out there and you are not leaving me, James! I can't live without you! And I won't!"

With that said, I pushed him aside, and threw open the door. He reached for me to try to stop me, but it was too late. I was already on the porch, frying pan in my hand and before I knew what I was doing, I was shouting out into the darkness, "WHO'S OUT THERE, HUH? ANYONE? COME ON OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF. YOU WANT HIM THEN YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO TAKE ME TOO! NOW GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT-" I was cut off by a large hand covering my mouth and strong arm wrapping itself around my waist. I jumped at first until James' velvet voice rang in my ear.

"What the hell are you thinking?" he whispered. "You're going to get-"

I freed my mouth and scoffed, "James! You're just being paranoid. There's no one out here! We're all-"

I stopped as the sound of a twig snapping caught my attention. Our heads instantly turned in the direction of the sound. It was then that I saw that we weren't alone.

"Logan?"


	9. Untouchable

**Author Note:** Thank you guys for reading and for the awesome comments. Now for the moment of truth...

**Chapter 9: Untouchable**

"Logan?"

I stood frozen and starred into the dark, as a familiar silhouette approached me gingery like he was afraid of me, or most likely James.

James' hand found mine as we watched a second silhouette joined the first. I could feel my body twitch as my mind screamed run yet my body refused to oblige to the demand. It was James' soft hardly noticeable tug to my hand that pulled me from my daze. Together the two of us pivoted on our toes, preparing to run when the silhouette spoke. The voice freezing me on the spot. Refusing to leave me behind, James stayed too.

"Logan, please! It's just us! Kendall and Carlos!" the closer of the two announced.

I shook my head. My now untamable hair flopping around in my eyes as I did so. I knew perfectly well who it was from the moment the voice first called out my name. It was his voice that made me want to run to him, throw my arms around him, and tell him how much I missed him and loved him but a greater love held me back and I knew why Kendall was here.

"Stay away from him!" I shouted out into the darkness, side stepping so I was blocking the love of my life from view, "you can't take him. I wont let you!"

"We're not here to take James," the second voice announced. A voice I should have been surprised to hear, but I wasn't. I was one of the few people who knew about their relationship.

"I'm not going anywhere either," I insisted.

"Nobody is going anywhere," the second shadow responded.

"We know why you're here!"

"I'm here because I miss my baby brother, " the first voice announced as he stepped out from the darkness of the trees into the small clearing before the porch that lit up by the moonlight.

My body twitched again at the sight of my brother standing before me as the overwhelming need to run to him consumed me once more. Once again it was James' touch that held me back. It even amazed me how strong my love for him was to be able to choose him over my foster brother who practically raised me.

"Don't come any closer!" my voice was strained as I held back tears, the frying pan in my hand was now pointed out in front of me as Carlos joined Kendall in the clearing, "Where are the others?" I asked looking around expecting the house to be surrounded.

"It's just us, Logan," Kendall insisted his hands in the air. "We just want to talk!" he stopped his progression about fifty feet away.

I studied him for a moment to see what he would do. Closer observation showed that he was in his civics rather than his uniform. There was no means of communication on his person from what I could tell, not even a cell phone and his weapons were nowhere in sight. My eyes flickered towards Carlos who stopped beside him wearing similar attire. The look in Kendall's eyes was telling me to relax and trust him, but my need to protect James was stronger.

"Logan, please," Kendall pleaded with me as a single tear forced its way past the invisible barrier I had created, sliding slow and hot down my cheek. With a soft hand, James wiped it away, his touch forcing my attention to him as he cupped my face in his hands.

"I think we should trust him Logan," he whispered softly as my eyes darted back and forth from his to the two cops that were watching intently. "He can help us, Baby. He wants to help us."

"But what if it's..."

"Its not a trap, Logie. If it was, they would of taken us by surprised. Let them in."

I stared at him for a moment, our eyes linked as he pleaded with me silently. With a sigh and a nod, I gave in, earning that smile from him that I loved so much. It was impossible to say no. "Thank you, Baby," he whispered even softer as he rested his forehead against mine before gently pecking my lips.

From behind us I heard a small gasp, which I assumed was Kendall. Of course he didn't know I was gay, let alone in love with James, though it was the small chuckles from Carlos that made me grab a hold of James' hair and pull him back into a fiercer kiss. Just in case either of them weren't sure of our love, they would know after that one.

With James' encouraging smile fresh in my mind, I turned back to my brother, doing all I could to keep a straight face after seeing the shock expression he wore. As I expected, Carlos was next to him, smirking as he shot him a 'told you so' look.

"We'll talk," I finally announced. "Inside! If you could prove to us that you're not wired!"

"You can strip search us if you want!" Carlos shouted back earning himself a glare from my brother. Carlos simply shrugged and mouthed something inaudible to him as Kendall smacked his arm.

With a nod, James beckoned them forward and they followed us into our sanctuary.

"So this is it, then?" James asked as we laid in bed later that night, after Kendall and Carlos had left. "They found us."

I simply nodded, snuggling my face deeper into his touch. He wrapped his arms around me even tighter, neither wanting to let go, "I want to run," I made it clear.

James sighed, his chest rising slowly before falling fast, my head following the motion as I laid against his bare torso, "They're watching us, Logan. It's only a matter of time, but Kendall and Carlos will help us. They promised."

I closed my eyes, thinking back to the conversation we had with them earlier. We told them everything. For the second time, I sat and listened as James explained everything that happened that night. How his Uncle and Aunt found out about his inheritance. How they wanted it for themselves and started hurting him until his uncle came after him with a knife and James saved himself by killing his Uncle. Even after the second time hearing it, I still felt there was something missing. Something he wasn't telling me, but I didn't bother to ask. Obviously it wasn't important if he left it out.

Just as James had predicted, Kendall explained how bad the situation looked from their point of view. With his Aunt as the only witness and lying through her teeth, it would be her word against James' in a trial and with James' prior records, the outcome didn't look too promising. According to her, James attacked his Uncle as soon as he walked through the door and that neither of them had done anything to provoke him. There was no proof to support James' story.

Both of them said that they believed him. I believed Carlos was honest, but there was this spark in Kendall's eyes that told me he was hesitant about it. His only plan at the moment was for James to turn himself in and for me to claim that I was a hostage, but I refused. If James goes down, I'm going down too. They'll have to take us both.

They informed us that we were being watched and as soon as we were seen, they would move in and take us. So far Kendall an Carlos were the only ones who have and we needed to keep it that way, though we all knew that Bitters wouldn't wait that long. If he had a gut feeling that we were here, he would make his move. It was just a matter of time.

Time was all we asked for. We asked them to let us be. Wait for the others to make their move, so James and I could spend the last little bit of time we had together and that's what they've done.

So as I laid on top of James, entangled in each other's arms, I listened to his breathing. There was only one thought that crossed my mind. He wanted to us to go slow and not rush into anything, but when time isn't on your side, I figured it was now or never. I wanted James to be mine and mine only.

We needed to be together.

Turning my head, I began placing open mouth kissing to his bare chest. Below me, I could feel him shiver slightly at my touch as his breathing increased. Pushing myself up onto my hands, I slowly made my way up his chest, attaching my lips to his neck, sucking and biting the soft skin between his neck and collarbone. James let out a little moan at my action, his right hand entangling itself into my hair as his other wrapped itself around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

Lifting my leg, I swung it over his hips so that I was straddling him, my lips never leaving his skin as I did so. He placed a gentle hand under my chin, causing me to cringe, fearing he would stop my advances, but he simply just pulled my lips to his, kissing me deeply as he lifted his hips up into mine, making both of us groan out in anticipation.

Every other time I had tried this, he would push me away, but this time, I think he understood where I was going with this. For all we knew, this could be the last night we'd get to spend together. The last chance we got to take such a chance and our last moment to prove our love to one another.

Grabbing his hips, I pushed myself down into him, hard, grinding our pajama clad lower halves against each other. My obvious erection grinding against his growing bulge as he pushed back against me.

Taking control, James slipped his hands under the waistline of my flannel pants, making sure to hook them into my briefs as well before pushing them down with one quick movement. As soon as I kicked the unwanted material off with my feet, without warning, he flipped us over, so he was on top. Our lips parted momentarily as he sat back on his knees, pushing his briefs off and casting them away before feverishly reattaching his lips to mine.

This time when our hips grinded together, our exposed erections were rubbing skin against skin. I couldn't help but snap my head back into the pillow beneath me, moaning out his name in a weak, lustful tone that even surprised me. He smiled as he pressed his hips down once more, this time making a circular movement against mine before he pulled up and remained distant as he leaned over to speak in my ear.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"More than anything," I insisted attempting to pull him back down on top of me, but he simply grinned before scooting backwards, kissing his way down my chest as he did so.

I closed my eyes and relaxed as he suckled, licked, and bit my skin, sending shivers up my spin and a faint smile to show on my face. He held my hips down with one hand, as the other ran along every inch of my body. His touch being enough to send me into nirvana. I didn't think it could get any better than that, until his warm wet cavern covered my rock hard dick, sending me further into my own little pleasure world.

It was the sudden wet touch at my entrance that sprung me back to reality. Propping myself up on my elbows, I looked down to find James, his head in between my thighs, his tongue being the wet sensation that I felt prodding my virgin area. My head flung back as it ran over the puckering hole, up and over my balls, down the length of my cock, to where it stopped to taste the precum that was dribbling down from the slit at the tip of my dick.

Looking up, our eyes caught one another, James smiling as he saw my reaction as his tongue danced across the head of my cock, sucking on it momentarily before working his way back down my appendages, stopping at my entrance. This time he pushed his tongue into the puckering entrance, causing me to let out a small squeal at the sudden unfamiliar feeling. It didn't hurt, but it was uncomfortably different. I had second thoughts for a moment, until my mind flashed to James and everything we had been through, and I knew this was what I wanted.

"Are you ready?" he asked, kissing the inside of my thighs as I laid back down, flat on my back. I nodded, fisting the sheets as I waited for what was going to happen next. "Just relax, Baby," he insisted.

I felt all contact from him seize, but I didn't bother to look. I heard some sort of sucking sound, before I felt a different moist object pressing into my entrance. I cringed as his finger poked through the first ring of muscles stopping as I let out a gasp. He gave me a second to adjust before pressing himself further in, this time making me cry out in pain.

Without bothering to pull out, James kissed my inner thighs again, making his way up to my cock where he took the appendage into his mouth once more, the pleasure it caused forcing me to relax so I barely felt it when his finger started moving again. There was a dull pain, but it was covered up by the sensation his mouth caused as it moved slowly up and down my length, his teeth grazing the skin as his tongue brushed over the slit every time he made his way back to the top. What was happening below didn't even register, until I felt another shot of pain shoot up my backside as a second digit was added.

"You're doing great, Baby," James whispered before continuing on.

After a few moments, I found myself bucking my hips back up into his mouth. His fingers inside me an added pleasure as he bobbed his head up and down. I whimpered as he pulled away from me, his digits slipping out as he sat back on his knees.

"Logan, I've been thinking," James said as he looked down at me. My heart jumped to my throat as I feared for what was coming next, "I don't want to hurt you-"

"James! I told you! I want this! I need this!" I demanded sitting up. "You're not backing out now."

I watched as he smiled shaking his head before placing a hand behind my neck and pulling me in for a kiss, "I want this too, Baby," he said pulling away. "What I meant was that I want you to be in control." I studied him curiously, not sure where he was going with this as he laid down beside me, his own hand running up and down his cock as he grinned up at me. "I want you to ride me," he explained running his hand up and down my arm, "That way you can control the pace."

I nodded nervously as he gently pulled me up towards him, pressing our lips together as soon as I was close enough. With one hand still rubbing my arm, he used the other hand to guide my own down to his cock, encouraging me to rub it. When he was satisfied with my motions, the hand guiding me found their way into my hair where it then proceeded to lead me down his body. I obliged, kissing every inch of his skin on the way down until it reached my hand.

Pausing my hand moments, I experimented by quickly running my tongue across his slit. James's pleasurable moans enough encouragement to keep me going as I slowly slid his length down my own throat.

"That's right, Baby," he groaned, his eyes closed as both his hand ran through my hair, "Get it nice and slick so it will slide right in."

I nodded, my mouth still wrapped around him, as I allowed for all my spit to be transferred to his cock as I slid up and down the rock hard appendage.

"Alright, Logan, that should be good," he stuttered out as I allowed my teeth to graze his skin as I slid back up his cock. I released with a pop, my tongue instinctively darting out to lick up the precum dripping from the tip. The taste made me smile. It was salty, sweet, unique. It was James. My James.

Cautiously, I crawled back up the bed, straddling him again. His hands on my hips guiding me as I lowered myself onto him. I braced myself as I hovered over him with one hand placed on his stomach, while my other gripped his cock, stilling it as I slowly began to lower myself. With my eyes shut close, I groaned slightly as I felt the wet hot tip touching the puckering ring of muscles.

"That's right, Baby. Nice and slow," James instructed, his hands helping to hold my hips still so that I wouldn't collapse. I took a deep breath, nodding as I remembered the old saying about how much easier it is to just rip off the band-aid quickly instead of slowly, or something like that. As the tip began to push inside, I stopped for a moment, moving my hips in a circular movement, testing it out. James groaned at this move, encouraging me further. It was now or never.

With my eyes closed tight, I breathed in, before sitting myself on top of James, impaling myself right to his base, "Fuck!" James moaned as the breath in my lungs disappeared and my eyes filled with white spots as the pain shot through my lower half. It hurt too much to cry out, so instead, I pulled James towards me, resting my head onto his shoulder as he embraced me, rubbing my back in soothing circles as he whispered into my ear.

After a moment he urged me to continue, "You have to move, Logan. I promise the pain will stop soon enough if you move."

I nodded against his shoulder, refusing to let him go as I slowly began to rock my hips against his. Feeling him tense beneath me, I knew he was trying his hardest not to rock back. Releasing my death grip of him, I placed my hands onto his hips, guiding him to rock with me.

Slowly our body moved as one, pressing together as each of us rocked together. He was right, the pain began to dull the more I moved, the more my body became acquainted with the intrusion. Seeing me relax, James slowly laid back down, replacing his hands onto my hips as mine balanced myself back onto his chest.

When the pain seized almost completely, I found the courage to raise my hips into the air, his own hips stilling as he noticed my next move. With one quick movement, I sat back down, impaling myself once more. This time it wasn't pain that made me see stars, but an intense sense of euphoria as I hit a particular pleasurable spot.

James seemed to know what I had found. Seeing the state I was in, he took control as he lifted my hips ups, only to lower me back down, this time thrusting his hips up, forcing his cock deep inside me, being sure to hit the same spot repeatedly as he did so.

"Fuck, James," I managed to squeal out as the sensation rushed through me again, making my elbows buckle beneath me.

Seeing my weakness, James carefully flipped us over so he was now on top once again, his movements never seizing as his pace quickened. Before long, the quiet shack was filled with our grunts, moans, and the sound of skin slapping against skin as I found the strength to buck my hips up into his, causing him to go deeper inside of me as we continued on.

A sudden tug at my gut pulled me from my state of ecstasy as a nauseous feeling came over me and before I could even warn him, I came all over myself and him as I called out his name. Seconds later, I could feel his thrusts growing sloppy as his head rested against my sticky chest. He whispered an 'I love you' before I felt a hot sensation fill me from the inside. He thrust forward two more times, before his movements seized completely and he collapsed on top me.

**Author Note:** Next chapter is the last! Any idea of what is going to happen? :)


	10. Run Wild and Never Look Back

**Author Note:** Here it is, the final chapter!

**Chapter 10: Run Wild and Never Look Back**

He was my best friend since kindergarten. My one true friend. Even when times were tough, I could always count on him.

I was the one he would take a punch for from the school's jocks when they would push me around.

No one ever understood why he would waste his time with me. Not even me, until now.

They had us surrounded. The house was lit up with the flashing red and blue lights. Kendall's voice could be heard through the megaphone.

Kendall was pleading with him to let me go. They considered me a hostage, but he and I both knew better. Of course Kendall knew better too. I was here on my own free will. It was my choice. James might have gotten me into this. I knew that I was free to go at any time, but I couldn't leave him. I would never leave him.

We were on the run. We couldn't go back and we couldn't give in. Not without a fight anyway. I wouldn't let it happen that way

We lost so much in the past two months, but we gained so much more. To give in now, would mean we'd be giving up each other.

He was best friend. My only friend. We told each other everything. Everything except for our biggest secrets.

Now that the secret is out, I'm not letting him go.

James is my world. My everything.

I'm not the criminal here. I know it. He knows it. Kendall knows it.

If they want him, they are going to have to take me too.

It's been three days since Kendall and Carlos found us. Three days that they were able to hold off from the others finding us. Three days that weren't enough. I wasn't ready to give in. I didn't want to go through with Kendall's plan, but James gave me no choice as he held on tight to me.

Pushing me towards the door. I could feel his wet hot tears falling into my hair as I clung to him, unwilling to let him go, but he wouldn't let this go on. He believed in Kendall, though, even if I couldn't. He believed he would find us a way out of this, though I couldn't see any.

With one last kiss goodbye, James' shaky hand turned the knob of the shack door. It creaked excruciatingly loud as it opened wide. We both shield our eyes from the bright red and blue flashing lights that lit up the night. James held me close as he called out to the police who became silent, studying James as they anticipated his next move.

"I want Kendall Knight to come get him, to ensure him no harm," he called out. I watched through my tears as my brother looked to his superior who nodded before approaching us hesitantly. My eyes flashed across the yard at the many weapons pointed towards us.

As Kendall approached, my tears began to fall faster and soon I was sobbing and shaking my head as I cried out to Kendall, "Don't let them hurt him, please don't let them hurt him," I mumbled over and over again.

Kendall nodded his head as he whispered back, "No one's hurting James. I promise."

It was difficult, but I forced myself to believe him as James pushed me towards him. Kendall held out his arms as I fell into him, the two of us blocking James from view. Without moving, Kendall called over his shoulder for Carlos, who didn't bother asking Bitters for permission as he jogged towards us, "Take Logan," he said simply as he pushed me towards his secret lover. Carlos nodded slinging his arms around my shoulder as he led me towards the flashing light.

I panicked as I looked back over my shoulder to see Kendall placing a set of handcuffs around James' wrists. I wanted to run towards him, wrap my arms around him, but Carlos' tight grip was strong as he urged me towards his cruiser. He nodded to the other officers who stepped out of the way, one opening the backseat of his car as he led me there. They placed me in the backseat, wrapping a blanket around me as they started asking question after question about James, my health, what I knew about what he did, how he treated me, and so on, but I remained silent as I watched my brother lead the love of my life into the back of his jeep. James' eyes caught mine. He mouthed 'I love you' before being shoved into the back of Kendall's cruiser.

After what seemed like ever, Carlos was able to tear both the reporters and officers away from the car in order to close the door, leaving everything to a buzzing blur as I watched Kendall drive away, his lights flashing, his siren howling, and James' face staring out the back of the window, tears streaming down his face.

I snapped out of my trance as Carlos jumped into the front seat, slamming the door shut and locking it before turning on his own sirens and we pulled out behind Kendall.

"It's going to be alright, Logan. You're safe now," Carlos insisted before we fell into silence.

James rode in silence in the backseat of the jeep, his body turned so he was watching the car behind them as they pulled onto the highway, heading back to their hometown where he would be locked away until the trial that seemed impossible for him to win.

"You really love him, don't you?" Kendall's voice broke the silence as he watched the criminal in his rearview mirror.

James nodded, his eyes still on the following car, "Is it that obvious?"

It was silent for a moment before Kendall spoke again, this time catching James off guard with the unexpected question, "Why did you do it?"

James' head snapped forward, "He was trying to kill me," he answered simply, his eyes locking with the Sheriff's through the mirror.

"I know you, James. You would of run. You wouldn't hurt a fly. This isn't the first time he tried to kill you. Why did you do it this time?"

James sighed. This was the part of the story he failed to tell everyone. The part that made him not even think to hesitate before running the blade across his Uncle's throat. The part that made him run, the part that made him take Logan with him. The part that made all the difference in the world.

"To save Logan."

James could feel the car decelerate slightly as Kendall's attention remained on the mirror, "What?" he exclaimed. "What does anything have to do with Logan?"

"Because I knew what they would do if they ever found out about the inheritance and I wasn't about to let them get it. Even if they did kill me. That's why I added that if anything were to happen to me, it would all go to Logan."

"And they found out about it," It was a statement, not a question.

James nodded, looking at his feet, "Yea. He threatened to kill Logan and I knew that he wouldn't hesitate, even if he got to Logan before me. He'd get rid of both of us either way if it meant for him to get that kind of cash, so I did the only thing I could to save Logan. I killed my Uncle then took Logan with me so my Aunt couldn't get to him."

"You were in love with him before all this even happened, weren't you?"

"For as long as I can remember," James answered honestly. "I just wish I had more time with him."

Kendall nodded, his eyes training back to the road as he picked up his phone.

The ride seemed to go on forever as well as the tears. They streamed like rivers down my cheeks, but my sobs were gone. I couldn't find the strength any further. My entire world had been ripped apart in the last two hours. I lost everything I wanted. Everything I needed and so did he.

I was torn from my thoughts at the sound of an unfamiliar song blaring as a ring tone from up front. Carlos smiled, holding up his phone, "the new Lady Gaga single," he explained looking at the screen, which turned out to be a text. His smile grew wider as he read on before multitasking as he typed a response while driving down the deserted highway. The only cars being those consisting of Kendall's jeep in front of us, the five or six police cars behind us as well as the few news reporters who were capable of keeping up with us. "I knew he'd see it my way," he called out as he threw the phone onto the seat beside him. "Hold on tight, Logan. It's going to be a wild ride!"

With that said, Carlos stepped on the gas, crossed to the far left lane, before making a U-turn through the grassy divider ending up on the other side of the highway in the other direction. Right away the police cars behind us turned on their own sirens as they did the same, only they were mildly distracted by confusion as well as a few cars traveling in the South bound lane that got in their way, putting a great distance between us. Looking in front of us, I could see Kendall's Jeep speeding down the highway in the same direction.

"What's going on?" I asked confused cringing as Carlos began darting in and out of traffic, following Kendall's every move.

"Knight? Garcia? What the hell are you doing?" the voice of Sheriff Bitters came over the CB radio. Carlos simply laughed before turning it off, and pressing his foot closer to the ground before popping a cd in and cranking up the volume. Ironically enough, the song, Born to Wild, echoed through the car as we sped down the highway.

Another fifteen minutes, we were crossing the county line, leaving the other police cars behind in their district, while new ones joined the chase. I was still confused when Carlos' phone rang again. This time, he didn't bother to answer it. Instead he handed it back to me, "I think it's for you," he grinned.

I was a bit shaky as I pressed the talk button before holding it up to my ear, "Hello?"

"Hey Baby!" James' happy voice rang through the receiver. "I hope you brought your passport!" he exclaimed as I looked out the window just as we were passing a sign directing us towards the Canadian boarder.

He was my best friend. My only friend. The one guy I would do anything for. By anything, I mean anything.

And now I know, he would kill for me!

**Author Note: **That's it! I hope it was worth it. I'm sure you guys were not expecting Kendall and Carlos to have a plan B like that, now did you? ;). PLease tell me what you think!

As always, thank you all so much for reading/following/favoriting and reviewing. I really appreciate it. :) I just hope you guys liked reading it as much I enjoyed writing it. Thank you again!


End file.
